Trickery
by ReadingReed
Summary: Albus cradled his sister in his arms, looking upon her broken figure. "That's all this is to you, isn't it?" he yelled at the kidnapper. "A game!" Join the second generation of Potters and Weasley's on an interesting summer full of games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm returning with a Harry Potter story, as well as a new Twilight story. If you like both original series, I hope you can read both! I loved reviews (preferably nice, but I'm sure plenty of you will find my faults!). Let me know what you think in one, or a message if you prefer those. Also…who wants to be a beta? I would love some help with checking my work, and I am open for constructive criticism!**

**Anyways, hope you like this story; it's one of my favorites!**

**Disclaimer that is valid for the rest of the story: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be throwing my ideas on the internet…sigh.**

James Potter was not an unobservant young man. Not at all. He was all for being the observed, of course. He loved putting on a show and using pranks to make people laugh. Sometimes though, he liked to kick back and be the observer.

He watched his sister, for instance. She was pretty interesting, along with her friends. It was true that he would never understand his sister, or her entire gender. Yet it was fun to try.

Lily Luna Potter had just ended her fifth year at Hogwarts. She sat on the train home, with her friends around her. She and her three closest friends had formed a female version of the Marauders. She herself was a spitting image of her mother, but with emerald green eyes like her father, making people compare her to her namesake. Currently, her fire red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, making it fall still impossibly long down her back. Normally, it was let loose in thick, voluminous curls down her back. She celebrated the warm weather with jean kapris and a black tank top, a grey quarter sleeved cardigan over that. She had kicked her flip flops off her feet so she could sit comfortably cross legged in her seat, leaning on her hand on the table.

Lily was often credited to be the slyest thing you had ever met. She moved like a fox, her limbs like liquid. She could move through a crowd and steal anything from your pocket without you feeling s thing. If you tried something on her, she would catch you. She too was an observant child, and knew if any one so much as changed the position of a possession she laid down. She was a cunning girl, and a fabulous representative of the good side of Slytherin. Lily was a loyal friend though, never a girl to leave someone behind. If you hurt her friends, you would regret it almost instantly. She was protective and loyal, but otherwise agreeable. Everyone got along with her, except those people who got along with no one. And, those who faced her on the quidditch field, knowing her swift abilities as the seeker of her team.

Sitting to her right was Natalia Grace, or more often called Nat (Ravenclaw). She wore white shorts with a green short sleeved scoop neck, a pocket watch in the form of a necklace around her throat, hanging down to her waist. Her hair was average length, so brown it was almost black, and curly. She had olive toned skin, often attractive to many boys. She had those perfect, angular features other girls hated her for, an overall drop dead gorgeous girl.

She could smile at anyone and have them doing whatever she wanted in an instant. She was normally the one not performing the pranks, but persuading the teachers that they were innocent. She could worm her way out of anything with her wit and charms, and people fell for it every time. Except, that is, the best friends she loved with all her heart. She was also a damn good beater, in good chance of earning quidditch captain the next year.

Across from her at the little table was Kennedy Brown, always referred to as Kenny (Ravenclaw). She was the shortest of them all, and happened to be the brainiac. She was a genius girl, with a simple beauty about her. She had golden blonde hair with natural brown highlights. Her hair was a little bit below her collar bone, and almost always kept in a messy bun at her neck. Her face held a gentle display of freckles that went well with her soft brown eyes. As usual, she wore a dark t-shirt that contrasted with her fair skin, and worn out looking jean shorts. Her emerald green eyes were framed by glasses: those big, square ones. She was one of the rare girls that could pull it off.

Unsurprisingly, her nose was in a book. She would pitch her head up and add a comment in the conversation, but otherwise sat in silence. Most of the time, she planned their pranks out. Even though the ideas weren't hers, she was the strategy that made everything go smoothly. When they planned anything without her help, things normally fell apart.

The forth girl, sitting beside Kenny and across from Lily, was Annabelle Jonson (and in James' opinion, the prettiest). She, like Kenny, had a simple beauty about her. She wore a pale pink tank top, with thin lace around the edges. She had her pale blonde hair cut in many layers, leaving it fine, but in big and loose curls. She always let it fall down and about, not doing anything much with it. Most of the time, she brushed it and let it do whatever it pleased. She had big and round, Caribbean blue eyes that were set in her round face. Her pale skin allowed color in her cheeks only, which always stayed pink. She held the button nose, naturally pink and plush lips, and innocent features that made people most often compare her to a beautiful doll.

Personality wise, people referred to her as "the kindest hearted girl you ever met." A girl who helped change the Slytherin name, she was the kind of person that was never mean to someone, always trying to do good things in the world. She helped everyone she could, including animals. She either wanted to be a healer, or own her own pet shop in Diagon Alley. When it came to her friends, she was the listener, the shoulder to cry on, and the sweet one who always lied and said you looked beautiful, even when you didn't. When it came to her brother, she was the little angel no one could hurt.

James diverted his eyes from Lily and her friends, moving on to his brother, Albus (a Slyhterin). To basically sum things up, he had Annabelle's personality and Harry Potter's exact physical features. His friend, Scorpius (a Slytherin) was most like Nat, except with sharp, yet smooth facial features from the Malfoy's. He also possessed the dirty blonde hair from his mother, with his father's pale eyes. He was a bigger sort of man, like his grandfather on his mother's side. Most girls thought he was utterly perfect, but James had never seen it…probably because he was a bloke. Lorcan (a Slytherin) and Lysander (a Ravenclaw) Scamander's looks were exactly like their father's and personality most like Kenny, but two of them. They both possessed pale skin and pale eyes (from their mother) which contrasted with their black hair (given to them by their father).

The girl in that group was Rose Weasley (Ravenclaw). The girls were almost like twins in personality. She was intelligent, but athletic, and had a talent for knowing people better than she knew herself. Rose had her fathers brown hair, which hung in loose, beautiful curls to the bottom of her ribcage. Her eyes were wide and blue, the one feature from like her father. She had her mother's nose, chin, face shape, and skinny figure. Her personality however, was all her own.

James then focused on his own two best friends and his cousin. James got along well with anybody, but the people he trusted most—aside from family—were Kyle Jonson, Daniel Grace, and Fred Weasley Jr. Kyle was a quick guy, kind of like Lily. He was fast and sneaky, but very trustworthy. He had a thin body, less bulky than his other friends. He was lean and fit, exactly what he needed to be a chaser. Most people figured he would be a better seeker, but he could weave through a quidditch field and score more points in an hour than most people did in their lives. The most important thing in the world to him was Annabelle. After they lost their divorced parents, he became even more protective.

Daniel, on the other hand, was the second beater for Gryffindor. He held the same angular face, dark hair, and dark eyes as Nat did. Yet, his hair was straight, short, and his skin was a much lighter color. He was a taller, bulkier guy with broad shoulders and muscular arms. He wasn't too big however, and attracted the attention of many girls. Yet, his appearance fooled many people. He didn't have a mean personality, or a reputation with girls. They all flocked to him like birds, but he showed no sign of any preference for the type of girls he attracted. He was a kind hearted guy, and fairly quiet in public. Around his friends, he brought out a brighter disposition. He also spent most of his time chasing boys away from Nat.

James and Fred (both Gryffindor) were like twins. Born two days apart, they were inseparable from birth. Fred looked nothing like his namesake, while James looked like his. Setting physical features aside, their pranking personalities, but overall view of what was right had them favored by everyone in their company. Fred had managed to catch a good mixture of features from his parents. While his bone structure was like his father, he had brown eyes, black hair, and a slightly darker colored skin inherited from his mother.

James had invited both Daniel and Kyle to his house for the summer. Daniel and James wanted to go into quidditch for Puddlemere United, while Kyle wanted to go to the Ministry of Magic, and Fred wanted to continue to run the joke shop by himself. Once he found a girl he married and could share the responsibility with, they would take the shop entirely.

Albus was also having Scorpius over. They saw Rose frequently enough, and the Scamanders visited the Potters often (and vice versa). Lily was having all three of her friends over as well, so the Potter household would be busy with six guests and many things to do.

~o~O~o~

Albus stepped off the train, excited to be home. Even though he enjoyed Hogwarts so much, there was nothing that compared to the country home the Potters had.

Before the first war started, James Potter had been able to show his wife the beauty of the family estate, and where Harry had spent only a few months before his family left into hiding. After the second war was over, Harry found that he had inherited many things from the Potters before they died, the key to the estate being one of them. After some repairs, Harry made it a little more modern, then he and Ginny began raising their family there.

Albus tried not to roll his eyes when his mother's voice called to him. "James! Albus! Lily!"

They all hurried to hug their mother, kissing her cheek and exchanging hellos.

"How has second term been?" she asked, making an attempt to tame both the boys mess of black untidiness. The hair refused, but she still smiled.

"Beautiful," Lily returned.

"Not difficult enough," Albus told her.

"Not exciting enough," James answered.

Ginny Weasley sighed. "Nothing ever changes."

"Lily, my love," Harry said, appearing beside his wife.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms about his neck. He smiled and returned the hug, spinning her around. The connection between the father and daughter never wore thin, no matter how old Lily got. "I thought you had to work."

"I'm the head, darling," he said. They pulled apart, and he kissed her forehead. "I can leave for a few minutes to see my children, before returning to my office."

Her smile widened. "Breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Always," he said. Albus actually rolled his eyes. Favoritism.

"Now, how many are we bringing home again?" Ginny asked.

"Six," James said. "Albus, Scorpius, Kyle, Daniel, and I can all apparate back home. You can take the girls in the car."

"Perfect," Ginny said. "Everyone have their luggage?" the children all nodded. "Alright, let's go. See you boys at home."

Twenty minutes later, the boys were settled in their rooms. Kyle and Daniel had a room together, while Scorpius would have to share with one of the girls when they came later. When Albus finished unpacking his things, he helped Scorpius set up a sheet in the room, dividing it. When they stepped on the girl's side of the room with the door way, they smiled. The rustic orange colored sheet matched the walls of the room, making it look like a part of the wall. When you went through the diving flap, you found the same thing.

They decided upon a game of quidditch before any of the girls arrived. James and Scorpius bested Kyle and Daniel, with Al playing as the one keeper. They celebrated with a cool cup of pumpkin juice, the four of them standing around the kitchen.

"So," Albus said. "Anyone got their eye on anyone this summer?"

"Nah," James said. "I'm waiting until my kind of girl comes along. I want to be surprised." No one noticed how he looked anywhere but his best friends.

"There is a girl for me," Kyle said. "But not my usual type."

"Oh really?" James was interested. "And who is she?"

"I'm not ready to deliver the news yet," Kyle shrugged. "She's smart, beautiful, and not your average girl...kind of crazy at times. That's all you need to know."

"You just described my entire family," Albus snorted. "How are we supposed to narrow it down?"

Kyle grinned. "You're not."

"What about you, Al?" Daniel asked. "Since you're the one to ask the question."

"Nope," he said. "I haven't found someone who matches my intellect and yet still has good looks."

"Have fun with that," Daniel snorted. "It isn't easy finding a hot girl that's you're level of smartness."

"She doesn't have to be hot," Albus said. "But beautiful in her own way."

"Oh, gag me," James rolled his eyes. "You're such a sap."

Albus threw one of the candy balls that they'd been munching on at his brother.

"Oi!" James said. "Calm yourself! I was just joking. I understand what you mean."

"You understand?" Albus snorted. "I highly doubt that."

"Anyways," Kyle ignored the brothers. "You, Scorpius?"

Before he could answer, the ladies all burst into the kitchen. They were giggling and laughing, seeming to have enjoyed their ride. Albus watched as Lily hugged all the boys, who were all brother figures to her. Her arms lingered around Scorpius a little longer than necessary and he wandered about that.

Lily and Scorpius had always been comfortable around each other. They were so easy going that they could hold hands, cuddle on the couch, talk about anything, and act as really good friends. They seemed like brother and sister, but even closer. Albus noticed the way they moved alike, seemed protective of one another, and constantly were in each other's company.

Albus shook the thought away. He would bring it up later with the others.

"Alright everyone," Ginny said. "Get out of my kitchen, I need to start dinner!" she held her hands up and shooed all the children away, who shuffled out, making faces. They decided to gather on the back porch, with a nice view of the little lake down the hill, and all the trees from then on. Countryside filled the entire Potter estate, so you couldn't see another building for miles.

"I really do love this place," Annabelle said lightly. Her hair was blowing softly, and she had a shy smile on her face. "It's so free and comfortable; a person can breathe out here."

"I agree," Albus said. "It's nice to be out the open."

"I like living here," James said. "I's just rather be somewhere that things happen. Even though I could just apparate places, I think I'd prefer wizarding London."

"Now that, I would like," Lily said. "I think I'd like to live in the country in the summer, and London in the winter. It kind of gets to boring in the winter, there's nothing to do."

"Oh, but it's so beautiful," Annabelle sighed. "I loved this place covered in frost. Even though I've practically lived here the past few years, I'd keep coming back, if I could, forever."

James smiled at her. "So you understand the charm the Potter Estate has?"

"The Potter Estate," Lily mumbled. "It's such a boring name."

"And this place definitely isn't boring," Scorpius said. Albus once again pointed out in his mind, the way Scorpius' arm was placed comfortably around Lily's shoulder, and how she leaned into him while they swung on the porch seat.

"We should rename it," Nat said. "Something adventurous, bold, beautiful."

"We need something..." Daniel trailed off.

"Never heard of before," Kyle finished.

"Exactly," he said. "So, what do you see when you approach the house from the opening gates?"

"To me," Kenny said, snapping her book shut. "It looks like an island, because it's kind of isolated. Or a mountain because it's perched on this large hill."

"I agree with Kenny," Albus said. "A mountain."

"So, at the beginning, we'll call it Mt...what?"

"Well, it's a beautiful and bright house," Nat said. "So maybe you can saying something in a foreign language?"

"What's a beautiful language?" Daniel asked. "Something romantic?"

"French, Italian, Spanish," Kenny ticked off on her fingers. "I personally like Spanish more."

"Well," Lily cut in. "Fluer always told us it looked sort of like a French house. She loves coming here because it reminds her of home sometimes."

"So we could use French?" James proposed.

"Because it sounds nicer than Italian or Spanish?" Nat said.

"Not quite," Albus pointed his finger at her. "Some words sound nicer than others."

"For example," Annabelle smiled. "Beauty in French is beau. Beauty in Italian is bellezza. In this case, Italian sounds better."

"Well," Lily said. "You guys can decide the name. I, however, am going for a walk." she slipped from Scorpius' side, and stood. "Does anyone care to join me?"

"Why not?" Scorpius stood up and gladly followed Lily. The two set off into the woods, and Albus watched with curiosity. Pretty soon, they were laughing and holding hands.

James stood up, paced a moment, and then leaned against the iron railing. "Has anyone else noticed the things going on between those two."

Nat stood up as well. "Personally, I have."

"Seen what?" Kenny frowned.

"The chemistry between Scorpius and Lily," Albus explained. "You know, the way they always seem to be together, holding hands, cuddling up with each other, flirting."

"I've asked Lily about it," Nat said. "But she completely protests it. It's like she doesn't notice the way they're so...I don't even know how to say it."

"Them being together just seems right," James said. He now stood by Nat. "And I think, to spice the summer up a bit, we should help them get there faster."

"No," Kyle said. "Remember what happened last time you tried something like that?"

James rolled his eyes. "It was a misjudgment."

"The girl I fancied ended up in love with you," Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. "You screwed up big time."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Albus muttered to himself. He stood up as well. "I agree with James. Scorp and Lils obviously fancy each other. I'd go as far as to say they love each other. If he wants to try and set them up, why not? It might be fun."

"Well," Kyle said. "If Al thinks it's a good idea, I guess we could give it a go."

"That's the spirit," James said. "Anabelle? Kenny? You two in?"

"I'm not entirely for it," Annabelle spoke quietly. "But I'm here for assistance. If it'll make Lily happy, I'll try it."

"I guess so," Kenny shrugged, opening her book back up. "But if you guys screw this up, I will not be blamed for it."

Albus smiled at her. "Okay. That leaves Daniel."

Said boy rolled his eyes. "I don't care. I'll do what you want, but I agree with Kenny: I will not be blamed for your mistakes."

"Alright then," James clapped his hands, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Let the games begin."

**SMILEY FACES!**

**I hope you Harry Potter Fans enjoy this. Please let me know what you think. And remember, constructive criticism is appreciated, but unreasonable criticism that's meant to hurt is not needed. IF you truly don't like my story, you can stop reading and move on. **

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! **

—**ReadingReed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter guys, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ….really? Me, owning the rights…HA. Funny story.**

Kenny sat in her bed, looking out the window. Her view was of all the trees and mountains. The sun was hiding just at the edge of the trees, lighting the sky with different colored beauties.

She sighed and leaned onto the window. Her hand found a place on her stomach, which she was quite used to doing by now.

Kenny looked around the room she was sharing with Scorpius. She was glad for the privacy of the room, which gave her some time to feel free. Even if Scorpius did come in, she could still be alone. She would have to be quiet, but he didn't have to see her tear streaked face.

Oh, why was she such a fool?

Kenny had been swept into a foolish romance. She believed that he had actually started to love her. One night, and all that was gone. He had given her that smug look in the corridor smiled and laughed with his friends about 'scoring' with her, and then taken the money he won in front of her face.

_Where are you going?_ she had asked tearfully. _Why are you doing this?_

She remembered that evil smirk he'd sent her way. _Please, Kennedy. You didn't think I'd actually stay with you, did you?_

_But, Tyler—_

_Please don't cry. It's annoying_. He had shoved on his pants by then, and wrapped his robe around his body. _This is my last year at Hogwarts. I'll never see you again after this...not that I'd want to._

_Where are you going?_ She had repeated.

He had chuckled and set a hand on the door. _As far away from you as I can get: America._

And the had left.

She remembered crying for hours in the Room of Requirement. Her friends had found her there, holding Tyler's shirt and sobbing on the bed he had asked the Room to acquire. Annabelle had climbed up on the bed, wrapped her arms around Kenny, and let her cry even more.

_It was a bet_! Kenny had confessed. _He told me it was a bet to get into the nerdy girls pants. He got a good bit of money out of shagging me._

Lily and Nat had swiftly left to go get revenge, which was well rewarded with detention. The two girls didn't mind scrubbing the trophy room, with the satisfaction that Tyler Jennings was in the Hospital Wing for two weeks. Kenny herself had been stuck up in her dormitory for weeks, her depression concealing her from the world.

Suddenly, Kenny remembered the kindness Albus had showed her. He somehow managed to escape into the girl's dormitories and persuade her to come down to dinner. Her tutored her to help her catch up with her studies and got her to smile a few times. When one night, she asked him why he was so nice to her, he said he'd do anything for his sister, as she had become in his eyes. She had smiled at the new friend and the new brother figure. In the past, he'd always been her little school girl crush. Now though, something was changing. It wasn't the way she used to want it, but now they were getting close.

Kenny smiled to herself. Her fifth year at Hogwarts had been dreadful, no doubt about that. And, it was soon going to get worse. That was a fact. She considered dropping out and finding a simple job, small apartment...she would owl McGonagall in the morning.

She wiped her eyes as she heard the door open. She was quiet as possible, frozen in place. Albus and Scorpius had walked in, talking and laughing.

"So, Al," Scorpius said. "I was thinking that we need summer jobs. My mother has made my father stop sending me money for every little thing, and demanded I find something useful to do."

"I already know where I'm working," Albus said. "Flourish and Blotts. Aunt Hermione said a few jobs opened up, and I could work there."

"Get me a job?"

"You really want to work in a bookshop?"

Scorpius laughed. "You're right. When do you start working?"

"Two weeks." Kenny heard Albus let out a sigh and bounce onto the bed. "You could try asking my mum about an internship with the Daily Prophet. Or Aunt Audrey."

"I think Ginny's a little more laid back about that," Scorpius said. "But I don't want to work in an office all summer."

Kenny could practically see Albus rolling his eyes. "Well, Mate. I tried. When I start working, you can start job hunting."

"I've never had to work a day in my life," he said. "How am I supposed to get an actual job?"

"Start off easy," Albus said. "I mean, you don't get the Malfoy fortune until you get a stable job, so you better get used to it now."

"Whatever," Scorpius sighed. "Let's talk about a more interesting subject."

"Merlin," Albus grumbled. "Not this again."

Kenny titled her head in confusion. She felt a little bad for eavesdropping, but there was no way to escape now. She was entranced by the tone the boys spoke in, harboring a secret.

"Mate, you have to like her," Scorpius said. "She's smart, beautiful, kind, and already thinks very highly of you. I'm sure with a little encouragement, you could get her to like you."

"No," Albus said. "She's been through enough this year, she doesn't need me bothering her. Can't you see how she was this afternoon? She talks and everything, but she's still upset. Something else is bothering her, I can tell."

"Al, come on," Scorpius protested. "You helped her though it, help her some more."

"No, Scorp," his friend said. Kenny heard the springs of the bed as he stood up. "I'm not gonna attempt to go after her, when she clearly doesn't want anything to do with guys...romantically concerned, that is."

"But what you said in the kitchen," Scorpius continued. "A beautiful girl—got that—and an intellect as high as yours; it's all there! You care about Kenny, and you know it."

Kenny held her breath, not moving a muscle.

"It doesn't matter," Albus said quietly. "No matter what, she isn't interested. I hinted at it a month ago, and she refused. End of discussion."

The door opened and Albus left the room. It was a few minutes of silence before the door opened and closed again, leaving Kenny alone.

She sunk down onto the bed, tears springing in her eyes. She stared at the ceiling, wishing away her past. Her head turned towards the door, which was hidden through the sheet. The tear fell as gravity pulled it away and onto the pillow. She listened to the sound of a few birds outside, a tree gently hitting the window, and the wind blowing outside. She took a deep, shaky breath as Scorpius' words echoed in her mind.

_You care about Kenny, and you know it._

She bit her lip. "Oh, Albus. If only you knew, you wouldn't care."

**~o~O~o~**

The girls gathered into the living room after dinner that night, making a pallet towards the back of the room. They were placed in front of the large, open windows.

"So, my dears," Lily said. "What's new?"

"I'm craving chocolate cake smothered in whipped cream and caramel," Kenny spoke before she could stop herself. She immediately blushed and looked down.

"Craving?" Nat said. "Since when do you have cravings?"

"I'm craving any kind of chocolate," Annabelle said. "And that's because I have my period. Do you have yours, Kenny?"

"Yeah." Kenny was relieved for the save. "I do. So how can I get some?"

Nat grinned. "I think we should persuade one of the boys to apparate one of us into town to get some."

"That sounds like a fabulous idea," Kenny said, standing up. "I'll go ask Albus."

"And Scorpius," Lily stood up as well. "Come on, Ken."

Albus and Scorpius sat in Albus' room, playing wizards chess. It was Scorpius' turn, but he couldn't seem to decide on a move. Albus looked around his room, starting to get bored.

"Knight to E5."

Scorpius jerked his head up to see Lily. Albus watched his expression change and raised an eyebrow, directing his gaze at his sister. He, however, only noticed Kenny. She wore a pair of short, black shorts. On her torso was a large, off the shoulder pink top, and her hair was flowing loosely around her shoulders; both articles of clothing showed quite a bit of skin. He cleared his throat and attempted a smile.

"What're you guys doing up here?" he asked, diverting his eyes from Kenny's lean legs.

"Just seeing what's up," Lily said. She sat beside Scorpius, her head on his shoulder. "You need to do Knight to E5."

Albus cursed at the successful move. So, Kenny took her place beside him and studied the board. She put her elbow on his leg, leaning her cheek onto her hand and biting her lip in concentration. "Knight F4."

Scorpius and Lily cursed in unison. They spent the next few minutes whispering.

"So," Albus said to Kenny. "Why did you two really come up here?"

Kenny sat up straight, smiling shyly at him. "I'm in dire need of chocolate molten lava cake with caramel and whipped from that lovely cafe in town. We were wondering if you guys wanted to take us to get some."

Albus grinned. A piece of her hair fell onto her cheek, and he moved it away, twirling it in his fingers. "You're trying to con me into buying chocolate cake?"

"Not con," she said. "Persuade. And you don't have to buy it. You're just transportation."

"I feel horribly used," he told her.

"It's because you are being used, dearest." the girl smiled a little more widely. "Please Albus? I've had a rough day, I need chocolate."

He frowned, dropping his hand from her hair. He looked into her eyes, noticing they were a little red around the bottom. "What happened?"

"Nothing worth talking about right now," she said. Her cheeks turned pink again. "So please take us to get chocolate cake?"

He sighed, giving in. She gave a true, wild smile and hugged his neck. He wondered why chocolate cake made her so happy, but he kept hugging her with no complaints. She pulled away and stood up. "Your brother agreed, Lils."

"So did Scorpius," she said. "Now, come on boys."

The two teenage boys threw on some sweatshirts and sneaker, following the excited girls downstairs. Kenny and Lily slipped flip flops on their feet, and told the other two they'd be back soon.

The four exited the Potter home, standing on the front porch. Albus looked up at his home. "Thank goodness Dad hasn't set the alarm yet. We'd be in trouble."

"A muggle alarm?" Kenny frowned as they walked down the path.

"Oh no," Lily said. "That'd be too easy for a witch or wizard to pass by. We have a few magical wards that Daddy sets up at night, including a sound alarm to alert us if anyone is attempting to break in. It's actually quite useful. No one's ever made it through. They're extra difficult wards because you have to be good to make it through the gates."

"Has someone tried?" Kenny asked.

"Quite a few actually," Albus said. "Dark wizards, silly people thinking Voldemort still has a chance, and families of people Dad's locked up."

"Are they all trying to get Harry?" Kenny said, looking around.

"No," Scorpius answered for him. "My first time staying here, someone came after Lily. Harry had locked up the man's daughter, so he was pulling 'an eye for an eye' situation."

Albus slung an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Surprisingly enough, James and I were the ones to catch him. Then Scorpius cursed him, poor fellow."

Lily smiled. "My boys, always looking out for me." then she glanced at her best friend. "You know, I'm fairly sure that I've told you that this last year."

Kenny gulped slightly. "I was a little distracted last year." it was silent for a moment, before Lily and Scorpius struck up a conversation. Kenny's head was starting to hurt because of the mood swings she was getting. Sad, hungry, happy, sad.

She swung straight back to happy when she felt Albus' cool hand find her own. She smiled, looking up at the sky. It didn't exactly mean anything, him holding her hand. Maybe it was just a comforting gesture.

But she loved it nonetheless.

**~o~O~o~**

Later that night, Kenny slipped into the kitchen to get a drink of water, Annabelle close by. The two girls were finding it hard to sleep, so they walked out to the back porch. The moon was full, and Annabelle's heart reached out for her old babysitter, Teddy Lupin. He'd always play his dead father's old records when she went to bed, after he'd made a cup of hot, orange spice tea for her.

Kenny looked at her. "Annie?"

"Yeah," she replied, sipping her water.

"Thinking about Teddy?" her friend asked.

Annabelle nodded. "I know he doesn't change, but he's always so pained and weak. I can't help it, he's like family."

Kenny agreed. "Funny how he used to watch us both, on different weekends, huh?"

"Kyle lived with Mom then, so Teddy and Harry watched me when needed. Harry used to leave me alone and let Teddy watch me for shorts amount of time, then pay him.

"Sometimes, they watched us together."

"And then he started Hogwarts," Annabelle said. "We only had him during the summer."

"And then the break in time," the girl took her glasses off. "Where neither of us were in school, and we had him again."

"And then we started school." Annabelle her hair from her eyes. "We didn't need him during the school year. He only babysat us the summer after first year."

"Because after that, we started spending summers here, where James watched us."

The two girls smiled, Kenny stretching before she spoke again. "It's amazing how we're all connected. Daniel and Nat having been the daughter of one of Ginny's old friends, Lily and James knew them. Kyle is my brother. Then Teddy babysat us, and he was Lily's brother, or so she called him."

"She still calls him that," James voice said from behind. The two girls turned in their seats to find James and Albus there, both drinking water as well.

"Couldn't sleep?" Albus asked them. He sat on a chair in between Kenny and Annabelle. The first blushed and looked down, the latter smiled.

"No, we couldn't," she responded. "You guys?"

James sat across from Albus, also between the two girls. "We both kept thinking of Teddy, and I kept thinking about my little sister and Scorp." Annabelle suspsected there was more to it, but said nothing.

"Hmm," Annabelle said. "How will we go about this?"

"Be blunt," Kenny answered. "Don't try and hide what you think from them. We should confront the two about what they feel for the other, and see their reactions."

"We should keep a journal!" James grinned.

Annabelle laughed softly. "You get excited about these things, do you?"

"I'm thinking of this as a prank," he said. "Except with a good outcome." he paused and grinned at the other three. "So, we confront them and make mental notes of their reactions, then later write them down in a journal someone will provide."

"Are you sure?" Annabelle said, feeling unsure about it. "Shouldn't we go about this in a more delicate manner?"

"It's no use tip toeing around the point you're getting at," Kenny said. "Find them, as them the question, get it done with. The replies will give us a good place to start at."

"Game on?" James grinned, his hand in the middle. Albus, Annabelle, and Kenny put their hands over his, saying in unison:

"Game on."

**Review! I've gotten story and author alerts, but no reviews! Aggh.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the next update! How is it that i have no reviews, but have been added to 5 favorite stories? **

**Hmm...**

**Disclaimer: come on. really.**

Albus never ended up going to sleep. It was a problem of his. When he had something on his mind, he couldn't sleep.

He kept thinking of Kenny. Since about a week before term ended, she had seemed different. He remembered her looking like death for a few days, before getting a little better. He wanted to know what was wrong, so badly, but he didn't know how to say it. The previous night, she said to be forward about it, and that there was no use tip toeing around things. He could have sworn she had glanced at him while she spoke, but he wasn't sure.

Should he confront her about her feelings? Or should he forget it?

Women were too difficult to deal with.

The sun came up and he decided to go wake Scorpius up. They'd both been trying to get into shape, making it a goal for their seventh year. They wanted to both be aurors, and Harry's first advice was to get in shape. They were both smart enough, but you definitely couldn't chase dark wizards without some strength. Ron had told them that at the Academy, the first they did was kick your arse into gear.

"Better get used to running in the dark, at five o'clock every morning," Ron had said to the pair. "That's what they start with."

Scorpius grumbled about it, but agreed to haul himself from the bed. They dressed in sweats and walked downstairs. They had a small glass of water, then stretched for fifteen minutes.

"Do we really have to do this?" Scorpius yawned. He was by no means a morning person.

"Of course not," Albus said. "But we're going to." they finished stretching and started off walking down a trail. It was silent for awhile, while they warmed up with the fast paced walking. Soon though, they picked up to jogging.

"Tell me, Al," Scorpius said. "How are you going to be an auror, when you're so...nice with everything?"

"I'm nice with things or people that deserve it," Albus replied. "I can be mean, Scorp, I just don't want to be. You should know that."

"I do," Scorpius said. "But do you think you can—" he paused, looking uncertain. "Do you think you can kill people?"

"If I have to, yes," Albus said slowly. "But being an auror doesn't always mean killing people. They're called 'dark wizard catchers' for a reason. The ultimate goal is to catch them, and put them in Azkaban."

Scorpius nodded, looking thoughtful. They lapsed into another period of silence as their pace increased, footsteps pounding the earth heavily. They ran for three miles, then turned around and headed back to the house. When the house came into view, they slowed to a jog, the gradually to a walk. They stretched once more on the back porch, still alone.

"Scorp," Albus said, his breath heavy. He tried to keep quiet, so the ones inside couldn't hear.

"Yeah, mate?" the question was whispered with confusion.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anytime," Scorpius said, bending over.

Albus hesitated, but kept speaking. "Do you, in a romantic way, fancy my sister?"

Scorpius looked taken aback by the question, unsure how to answer. "Erm...I don't think so. I've never really seen her that way."

"At all?" Albus pressed. He swore he saw a tint of red in his friends cheeks.

"I mean, I can tell she isn't a little girl anymore. She's growing up and almost a woman, almost of age. She's beautiful, smart, funny, kind, anything a bloke could ask for in a girl. But I just don't really fancy myself being with her."

"Okay," Albus said. "Just the way you two act around each other, is all."

"There's no doubt we're close," the blonde boy answered. "But I don't think we're that close."

Albus noticed his friend's confusion, uncertainty, and most of all: consideration. He raised an eyebrow at the ornament look on Scorpius' face, but walked on into the house. The four girls were seated around the table, still in pajamas, and eating there individual breakfasts.

"Disgusting," Lily said at the sight of them. She took a thoughtful bite of her toast. "I was planning to hug you both, but now...the thought has disappeared."

"Thanks, Flower," Albus rolled his eyes. "I appreciate the humble remarks."

"Not a problem," she answered cheekily.

Albus ran upstairs to shower, Scorpius staying on the first floor to do it. That left all the teenage girls to sit in the kitchen.

"Why did you guys wake me up so early?" Nat grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"You rolled over and smacked my face," Kenny grumbled. "In the process, you woke me up. Therefore, you got to wake up with me."

Lily was amused at her two friends, who were clearly not morning people. They both had messy hair, eyes heavily lidded with exhaustion, and slow movements. Kenny seemed a bit more off than usual, but she had never been one for waking up early, especially in the summer. Nat was just a girl who whole-heartedly opposed waking up before twelve.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Nat warned.

Lily sipped her tea, attempting to conceal her mouth. "What smirk?"

"Don't hide it Lily," Annabelle said. "It's not nice to lie."

"I just think you're funny is all," Lily replied. "I mean, you both stayed up all night, and complain about getting up this morning."

"Because, Lils," Kenny rubbed her eyes. "When someone stays up, you generally sleep in late. My sleep however, was interrupted."

"It was an accident," Nat explained again. "I was asleep, I didn't know what was happening."

"It still happened," the tired girl said.

"And you can both deal with your consequences," Lily said. She watched as Kenny suddenly ate her food with renewed vigor. "You alright there, dearest?"

"I'm fine," her friend answered. "Just tired. When I'm tired, I eat. You know that."

"Yes," Lily said. "We do know that. Except...you've never eaten like this before."

She dropped her fork and stood up quickly. "If you have a problem with me eating, then I'll stop."

"Kenny," Lily said. "I don't have a problem with it. I was merely wondering if you were alright, you seemed extra hungry!" her voice had risen towards the end, trying to reach the girl who had stalked from the room.

"What has gotten into her lately?" Nat asked. She took a bite of cereal and swallowed. "She can't get her mood straight."

"Well, I wouldn't be too suspicious," Annabelle said kindly. "She hasn't been the same since Tyler and _The Incident_."

The three girls had all decided to call Kenny's previous dealing with Tyler _The Incident_, as to avoid speaking in details in front of Kenny. If they did, the tears started afresh and comforting was needed all over again.

Nat's features immediately softened. "I know. I just don't understand why she is hung up on him."

"Sex is a major thing," Annabelle began, finally taking a seat. She pulled her legs into her chair. "It isn't only physical, it is mental and emotional. You have to be prepared to attach yourself to the person you're going to be with, and that can be dangerous. When Kenny did that, she was hurt that he up and left, never speaking to her again. She formed a connection with him, and he shattered it."

"What I don't understand," Lily said. "Is why she did it in the first place? We all had that talk about sex in fourth year, and how we needed to be careful. Why did a smart girl like her let herself go?"

"I think she wanted to hold onto him," Annabelle said. "And she believed he really cared for her, and her heart blinded her usually intelligent mind."

Lily nodded. "Now I feel bad for saying something about her diet."

"Maybe food is a consolation for her," Nat suggested. "And that's why she's eating so much." Neither friend noticed the way she looked at her food with a blush.

"Maybe," Lily murmured. "But I don't think that's it."

"Then what is it?"

Lily sighed, exasperated. "I don't know. That's the problem."

A chirpy looking James walked in that morning, grinning. "Hello, citizens of _Monter Belle_."

"What does that mean?" Annabelle asked. She took a bite of her chocolate chip waffles. James reached down and nicked a piece, sticking it in his mouth. He smiled at Annabelle's scowl.

James touched her chin with his knuckle. "Don't be mad, _amour_. Chocolate waffles are my favorite."

"I understand this," Annabelle replied. "But they're my favorite too." He just grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. Lily smiled at the interaction between the two, knowing that James was the only person who could bring out a talkative side of Annabelle.

"Anyways," James took a place beside his friend, taking more waffle. "_Monter Belle_, means, Mount Beautiful." He smiled charmingly at Annabelle, and grinned. "I think I'm going to start calling you Belle."

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Whatever, _celui qui__est contestée__dans le cerveau_."

James tried to translate in his mind, while Nat raised an eyebrow. "Fluent in French?"

"Not at all," her friend replied, mouth full of waffle. "Fleur taught me a few phrases that come in handy. That was just a moderately insulting one."

"Hey," James muttered. "You think im challenged in the brain?"

Nat and Lily both choked on their food, laughing hard. The redhead was the first to be able to speak. "You'll have to write that one down." Her voice was hoarse. "I love it."

"Oh, James," Annabelle frowned. She placed her hand over his. "Don't be upset. I know you're smart. I just felt like using that phrase." She removed her hand and returned to her food. Lily, still trying to clear her throat, had been the only one to notice the way James' face changed when Annabelle took his hand.

_No way_, she thought. _You've got to be joking._ She watched as he stood and then headed to the kitchen to get his own waffles. They ate in silence for awhile until he returned, looking like his normal self, and took his place by Annabelle, who sent him a small smile. Again, he had that odd look.

They were soon joined by Kyle and Daniel. Daniel looked almost as if he was sleepwalking, and plopped down in a chair next to Nat. His pajamas were low on his hips, and he was shirtless. However, Nat stared off into space (something else that intrigued Lily). Kyle was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a casual blue button down and the sleeves rolled up, with a pair of boat shoes. His short, light brown hair was spiked up, and his blue eyes shined with anticipation. He was tucking his wand in his back pocket, along with his wallet, when he walked in.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Nowhere that you need to know," Kyle said.

"He has a date," Daniel muttered. He reached for a bite of his sisters food, but she slapped his hand away. He rolled his eyes.

"You're bonkers," Lily said to Daniel. "There's no way Kyle has a date."

"Actually, I do," Kyle said. "A breakfast date. I'll be seeing you lot in a few hours."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Annabelle looked seriously hurt. "I thought we told each other everything."

Kyle softened. He walked over to his little sister, kneeling down beside her chair. "I'm the one wanting to keep it a secret. She is, because of her dad." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sweets."

She smiled. "I understand. I love you too. Go have fun." she gave him a shove and he gave her a questioning look. She shoved him again. "Get out of here, go." He smiled and ruffled her already messed up hair. They smiled at each other before he walked away.

"Why so secretive? We wont tell her Dad!" James called after his retreating friend, but the young man only smiled and walked out of the room.

Nat looked over at her brother. "Go fix your own food."

"No," he said. "It's much easier to mooch off of yours."

She rolled her eyes. "Difficult, is what you are."

"I'm not that bad," he said. "I'm just feeling lazy."

"You wont be when the season starts, and they kick our lazy butts into gear," James said. He pushed his finished plate away and looked up. "Kenny!"

Nat popped her head up as well. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry—

"No need," Kenny held up a hand. "I was being overdramatic."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Nat, believe me."

No more could be said, as yet another entry was made. Nat noted that there was too many people in the Potter household that summer; they had never all stayed at once before. As Scorpius and Albus entered, she made careful examination of her two friends. Lily didn't look as if she noted Scorpius' shirtless torso much, simply smiling brightly at him. He seemed to be looking at her searchingly, as if he made a newfound discovery. When Kenny looked at Albus however, there was definitely something between the too. Kenny's face turned beet red at the sight of Albus' bare chest and visible abs. Nat knew Albus stayed in shape, but she had to give him props or his muscular look. Kenny obviously appreciated them as well, as she kept glancing at him, but kept her face at the table. Albus was looking at her, his eyes almost pleading for him to look at her.

Nat frowned a little. Everyone was pairing off with someone. James and Annabelle looked friendly, something confusing was happening with Kenny and Albus, and Scorpius and Lily were obviously in love. She felt a certain loneliness tug at her heart. At school, and even sometimes in the summer, she toyed with boys. She was a physical being, having gotten granted with the gift of obvious beauty. Her reason was simple: she didn't want to end up getting hurt, like her mother had. There was one boy however, who'd always been the one she'd come back to. He wasn't a guy to flirt around. Oh no. he was simply devoted to her. And something about the way she felt after she snogged with him, fooled around with him, felt different than other boys, every time. If she needed him, he was there.

That was the kind of boy she could maybe love forever. The one who has been loving her.

Nat pushed the thought from her head, and stood up. "Which one of you blokes thinks you can beat me Quidditch?"

**~o~O~o~**

Annabelle walked out to the stables, at the bottom of the hill. She wanted to go see the horses Harry kept for his children. She also wanted to think about James.

Annabelle had always prided herself in not taking any form of romantic relationships. She went on a few dates, kissed a few boys, but otherwise didn't pay much attention. All throughout school, she harbored a crush for her best friends eldest brother. They shared a bond, not unlike Scorpius and Lily, but much less intense. She accepted his teasing and taunting, as well as his affection. She didn't know how to explain it, but she had fallen for him a long time ago, and had never really gotten back up.

She walked into a stable holding James' horse,_ Rapide_ (James had a thing for the French language). She smiled at his elegant tan coat, and white mane and tail. She slowly brought her hands up to the horses snout and kissed it. He neighed softly, nudging her affectionately. She always got along with him, and they shared a very special bond. She seemed to understand him, and knew what he needed. He liked her because she was gentle.

She also knew that he liked to be brushed. So, she got the kit out. Annabelle started to work the different brushes into his coat, talking to him all the while.

James walked down to the stables, knowing Annabelle had gone there before. The beautiful girl had managed to capture his fancy at the beginning of her fifth year, when she started to help in Care of Magical Creatures. She was assisting Hagrid in his lessons, and the two often spoke during the classes. He found that she wasn't very funny, but she was incredibly sweet, like you'd never seen before. He hadn't ever dated many girls like that, and her innocent love and caring personality was refreshing. He's always thought she was a cute little girl, and they'd been close. She had no siblings, so he and Albus stepped up to be her care takers while she was at school. James had a knack for getting her to open up and be conversational, and she had a knack for getting him to shut up.

He walked up, just as she was beginning to talk to his horse. He stood back in another stable and listened intently.

"You know, Rapide," her musical voice floated through the stable walls. "I think I'm gonna stop being shy." she paused. "I fancy him, I really do."

James's heart clenched. She fancies someone.

"I can't tell if he feels the same way or not, but I'm going to tell him, I really am," she sighed. "I just…he's amazing. He's handsome, he plays Quidditch, he's so sweet to me, and I…I don't really know. People always say you know you're with the person you need to be with, you won't understand it. You don't know why you feel the way you do, you just do. And I feel that way about him. I don't understand it all, it's completely irrational, and I'm normally very good at understanding things, but I just don't."

James sat down in the hay, frowning. She still hadn't revealed who. He listened to her bustling about, knowing the exact way her hair swishes, and the exact amount of weight she put on each foot.

"He also seems dangerous, like he wants an adventure," she continued after awhile. He looked down at his dragon hide boots and his ripped jeans, from Uncle Bill. The fist around his heart loosened slightly. "And I want to go on one with him. I want to see the world, have experiences and make my own mistakes, but with him. James is the perfect guy to be with. Even with Quidditch practice, he'll be traveling, and...who knows. Maybe, once I get out of school, I can go with him." he heard her packing up things as relief washed over him. _She's talking about me_. "Rapide, I'm ridiculous. Here I stand, daydreaming about becoming serious with someone who's two years older than me, ready to move on from home. I'm probably too young for him, I don't know what I was thinking."

James ducked further down into the stall, out of sight as Annabelle passed him. He waited, his heart pumping. _She fancies me, she fancies me_, he chanted.

She paused. "I don't care if it's crazy. I'm going to tell him." she walked out of the stables and he stood up, grinning to himself.

_She fancies me._

**Review, anyone? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's the next installment!**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Annabelle muttered. "This doesn't feel right."

"We're just wondering around, waiting for Scorp to get back," Albus said. "Nothing wrong."

Annabelle sighed. After lunch, Albus walked up to her and asked for her help. He explained that no information had come from Scorpius about his relationship with Lily. James' and Kenny's direct approach hadn't worked so far, so he thought they should investigate. She'd agreed, so they sent Lily and Scorp out with an extensive list of things they wanted for the night; both were excellent at cooking, and offered t make dinner.

"I'll say we have ten minutes in each room to find some clue," he said. "Do you have the journal?"

"I do," she said, holding a pen as well. Harry loved the convenient use of notebook paper and pens, so he kept a large supply of them. They entered Scorpius' room. Annabelle leaned against the wall and Albus began walking around. "I already wrote down what we said last night, and what you told me about your conversation this morning. What do I do now?"

"Just, give me a minute," he said. He examined the wardrobe, looking through for anything. His hands probed the freshly unpacked clothes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Annabelle said.

"Do you fancy my brother?"

Without hesitation, she replied with, "Do you fancy Kenny?"

He stood up quickly, hitting his head on the top of wardrobe. He removed his head, rubbing the back of it, and standing to his full height. "Merlin,that hurt!"

"Shouldn't be so rash, then," she smirked. "So, do you?"

"Yes," he said, looking dejected. He sat down on the bed, head in hands. He looked positively miserable. "Yes. I think I more than fancy her, Annie."

"When did it start?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Christmas last," he muttered. "When she kissed that bloke under the mistletoe. It made me so angry, I didn't know what to do with myself."

"Is that why you helped her?"

"I helped her because I understood her, and what she needed," Albus said. "I hated how in pain she looked, and I had to do something about it…I had to fix her."

"I don't know how easy that'll be," Annabelle rested a hand on his arm. "Al, she's extremely broken. I don't know how long it will take to piece her together."

He rubbed his face. "I know. Scorpius hears her cast a spell every night, and then he can't hear anything after that. One night, she forgot to, and he listened to her cry herself to sleep. I don't know what's going on, she won't tell me. I want to ask, though I don't know how."

"You know Kenny," she said. "Just be blunt about it. Just ask her."

He nodded. "Can you keep this a secret? My feelings, I mean."

"Of course," she said. "Now, get up. We have a relationship to make happen."

Albus nodded and kneeled over on the floor beside the bed. He opened up the drawer to his friend's bedside table, seeing what he could find. Annabelle tapped the pin against her chin, waiting. Albus rifled through with suspecting eyes. As he went through, he found a small box he'd seen many time, but never looked in. He opened up the lid and let out small sound of confusion.

"What's that?" Annabelle asked. "A box?"

"Not just any box," he stood up, turning around. "It's his Value Box."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" she wondered, moving closer and peeking over. She didn't get a view until he turned around, revealing a black velvet box. In it was dozens of little trinkets, many of which she noticed had something to do with Lily. "Elaborate, please."

"Scorpius' Grandmother Malfoy gave this to him before he left for Hogwarts," Albus said. "Anything of value to him that isn't a human is in this box. He takes it everywhere with him."

"I see Lily's plastic ring," Annabelle picked it up. "She gave it to him in our fourth year because he was nervous about his OWLS."

"And look here, the quill that Lily bought him for Christmas the first time he stayed with us," Albus said. "And a few notes addressed to him in Lily's handwriting…Merlin. He's got loads of things she gave him. I didn't know he kept it all this time."

"That means something," Annabelle said. "He's harboring feelings for her, even if he doesn't know it. The only other stuff in here is from his family or Hogwarts memories."

"If Scorp has kept so many Lily things, maybe she's kept some of his." He put the box back exactly where it had been and closed the lid. "We still have some time to check it out."

They hurried to Lily's room, Annabelle scribbling furiously in her journal. When they got there, she was the one to do the snooping. Lily may have been Albus' sister, but Annabelle was her best friend. She knew things Albus never would. So, she checked under her bed.

"That's the last place Lily would put something," Albus snorted. "It's too obvious."

Annabelle wiggled her body under the four post bed. "And that is why it's the first place she would put something. If someone thinks it's too obvious for her, they won't bother. At least, at Hogwarts." She looked around and pulled out her wand, then lit up the space under the large bed.

James was walking to his room when he passed Lily's and found it open. The first thing he saw was a small, but nicely shaped bum poking out from under his sister's bed. He knew it was Annabelle, however, because of the brown shorts she'd been wearing earlier in the morning. His cheeks heated and he tried to clear his head of thoughts of Annabelle. He walked further into the room and found his brother there, holding a notepad. Surprisingly, he was not looking towards Annabelle.

Annabelle spotted a thick book in the back corner. She summoned it with her wand and crawled out from under the bed, staying on her hands and knees. When she looked up, Albus was looking around Lily's desk and James had his eyes locked on her. She noticed his cheeks grow more red and he looked speechless. With horror, she realized her top had come down a little and her chest was coming out a little bit. She shot up, her own cheeks heating. "James."

Albus whirled around. "Hey, brother."

"Hello," James said, still looking at Annabelle. "May I inquire as to the motive of your actions?"

Annabelle noted the odd phrasing of his question. "We were doing what you asked us to do; getting information."

"Right," he said. "What are your discoveries?"

Albus held back a snort at the look he was giving Annabelle. _Hooked and hung_. "We found a box of valuables in Scorpius' room, and wrote the important things in there. And it seems to be that Annabelle has found something."

James rubbed the back of his neck, and inclined his head towards her.

"Oh, err," she bit her lip. She turned the journal over in her hand and smiled. "It isn't a normal journal. Lily's is red velvet, with her name on it and a lock only she can open. I've never seen this little black book before. With no lock."

James couldn't help it. He stepped closer to her and took the journal, aware of how close in proximity they were. He opened up the first page and saw the title. "Lily and Scorpius." When no one said anything, he flipped the page. His eyes widened and he kept flipping.

Albus stepped forward and looked over his brothers shoulder. "Mother of Merlin."

"It's just like Scorpius' box," Annabelle exclaimed. "Except, this is almost like an artistic expression of it."

"It's a scrapbook, isn't it?" James tilted his head.

"Oh no," she responded. "Something different. Rather than simply showing the pictures by colorful paper, Lily is expressing her personality and her relationship with Scorpius."

"Pictures of them, tokens from him…" Albus shook his head. "How do they not realize they are completely in love."

"Because they're unintentionally tiptoeing around it," Annabelle answered. "They don't see that they have feelings for one another, and they don't how to recognize them. It's a subconscious thing, I'm guessing."

"There is no such thing as subconscious love," James said. "They know they're in love, and they need to suck it up and tell each other."

Annabelle raised an eyebrow at him and they stared at each other for a long time. Annabelle got lost in James' deep mossy green eyes and he got lost in her mesmerizing blue ones. Their faces were close, nothing but the little black book separating their torsos.

Albus cleared their throat. "We should leave, they'll get back soon. Not to mention, we have dinner to cook."

Annabelle placed the book back where it needed to be, in the far corner and exact same position. They slipped out of the room, all three going separate ways. As James passed Annabelle, he was almost certain her hand touched his. Purposefully.

Thought then again, he was known for imagining things he wished to be true.

**~o~O~o~**

Scorpius and Lily walked along the streets of Diagon Alley. As usual, they were hand in hand, and Scorpius was admiring his company.

He had been thinking about Lily for awhile. Her red hair was pulled back on her head, as usual. Her bright green eyes and freckled face sparkled with it in the sunlight. Her ripped kapris and puffy white shirt made her look artsy and care free. Much to Ginny's dismay, Lily had left the house barefoot.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream," she said suddenly, turning to him. "Mint chocolate chip."

"Then let's go get some," Scorpius grinned. He couldn't resist the beautiful smile thrown his way. It grew bigger with his response and she dragged his hand as they headed through the streets.

He thought back to what Albus had asked him that morning, about Lily. He looked at her again and had no problem thinking of how beautiful she was. He noted how perfectly her hand united with his own by laced fingers. When she gave his hand a squeeze, a thrill went through his system. He wasn't sure what it was about, but pushed the thought away.

They got the ice cream and sat down under a shades table. Lily took a bite of her ice cream, yes closing. "I don't think I've ever expressed how much I love ice cream."

Scorpius smiled. "I'm fairly sure you have, luv. Every summer, in fact."

She kicked him gently under the table. "Leave me be." when she drew back from her kick, both of them intertwined their feet, but acted as if nothing happened. Lily leaned over and peaked into his both. She snorted, drawing back her face.

"What was that for?" Scorpius frowned.

"You got chocolate ice cream," she stated simply.

"So..."

"It's boring," she smirked. "For the brilliant, smooth talking ladies man of Slytherin, I mean. You can duel someone and make it look good, you've had more dates than James, and when you play quidditch, you do half of it for show. It surprises me how you get the boring flavor of chocolate ice cream."

"I have a story behind it," he defended. "With my grandmum."

"I know you better than anyone else," Lily said. "And I have no idea about a history of chocolate ice cream."

He scooped up a large bit of ice cream and leaned back into his seat. He bit some off, still holding the spoon. "When I was six, Mum and Dad had some marriage problems. I was alone in the big house, listening to their fights echo off the walls."

Lily was unsure of where it was going, but she nodded. "I can't imagine Tori fighting with anyone."

"Mum's mum had just died," Scorpius explained. "So Grandfather moved in, and he despised Dad, because he was a former death eater and muggle hater."

"But wasn't your grandmum a muggle?"

"Yes, and she adored Dad after he sort of...changed," Scorpius sighed. "My mum has the ability to see the good in people and she brought Dad's to the surface. He's still an unemotional man, but you know what I mean. Death eater turned auror and working for the savior of the wizarding world."

"The ice cream?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." He set down his spoon and focused on not getting lost in her eyes. "I started sneaking down in the middle of the night to get the only kind of ice cream we had in the house, which was chocolate. One night I ran into my dad. He looked tired and depressed, the way he did when Mum was mad at him. He had the entire tub of ice cream out and was eating it with a spoon. He invited me to sit with him, so I did. We started talking and he explained that he just felt under pressure. I asked him if he and my mum were splitting up, but he assured me he would be nothing without her, or me."

"If Tori left, she'd take you," Lily stated.

"Exactly," Scorpius sighed. "Anyways, Grandfather walked in there. It was silent for awhile, just all of us staring at each other. He made a grunting noise and asked if he would be able to join us. We started taking and..."

"You bonded over chocolate ice cream," Lily finished. "And that's why it's important to you."

"Precisely," he said. "Grandfather and Dad started to get along, Mum and Dad stopped fighting. Things got better, and I associate it with chocolate ice cream."

He lapsed into silence and looked down at his bowl. Lily's heart melted and she reached out to grip his hand. When his grey eyes met hers, she held in a breath. Her heart stopped and her voice died in her throat. She saw Scorpius' golden locks and smooth, incredibly handsome features. His eyes held many memories, most that were shared with her. The hand in hers, their feet entwined together, and the moment hanging in the air, affected her somehow.

Suddenly, Scorpius put a hand on his head. "Bollocks."

"What's wrong?" she frowned.

"We're supposed to be grocery shopping."

**~o~O~o~**

Annabelle and James sat on the back porch. Their knees were touching and James was mentally preparing his move. He wasn't one to wait, dance around the situation, or tiptoe around the problem. He that tonight was the night. He was going to take action and let her know how he felt, emotionally and physically. IF she refused, he would pursue. He wasn't one to give up. She would forever and always be his, he could feel it.

Too emotional? Too bad.

"The others will be out here in a minute," she said quietly.

"And we can figure out our next move then," he said. He was surprised when she placed her hand on his knee.

"Our move.." she trailed off, motioning towards the house. "Or _our_ move." She motioned between them.

"Both," he shrugged. "We can talk now, or later." His hand moved to her knee in return.. tracing circles around it.

She smiled. "If we talk now, we risk the others seeing a private conversation. If we talk later, it stays private."

"How long do you want it to be private?" he said.

"If we were to…uhh…" she tried to phrase it right, becoming shy again. James had just coaxed her out of her shell, and wanted to keep her there.

"If we started a relationship, by chance," he finished.

"Yes," she agreed. "Then I wouldn't have a problem with people knowing. But whatever happens between us privately…"

"Such as snogging," he teased, leaning closer.

"It would stay private," she said. "I'm not a fan of public display of affection." She turned her head just as James leaned even closer, and his lips contacted the curve of her neck. He felt her smooth, perfect skin and felt a rush go through him. Her small hand found his neck and held him there, the two simply enjoying the new feeling. Neither had been that close to each other before, and it was exhilarating.

"You'll come see tonight so we can talk?" he whispered against her neck. He felt her nod in return and he pulled away. Her hand still cupped his face, and he returned the favor. He could hear the footsteps of others, so he retreated to go lean against the steps. His lips tingled from the feeling of her smooth skin under them, and he tried his best to clear his mind.

_When did I get so worked up about a girl?_

_Of course. She isn't just a girl. She's Annabelle._

**~o~O~o~**

Annabelle stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom she and Nat shared. She fussed with her hair, struggling with whether or not to pull it up. After a few minutes, she decided to pull half of it up in a clip. Her bangs fell down, some of the hair came to her shoulders, but her face was shaped nicely by the style. She didn't have any make up on, and her teeth were just rinsed with spearmint mouthwash—brushing her teeth left that pasty taste behind, and she hoped…

She sighed and took some lotion, putting in on her arms and legs. Her pajamas were a pair of tight, black dance kapris and a white tank top. She bit her lip nervously, trying to calm herself down.

James was a player, and she knew it. In a way, he was the boy version of Nat, more like her than David was. He had multiple girlfriends, all of them being physical relationships. Lily had said that he'd only ever slept with one girl, but he had no problem letting everyone publicly know who he was dating. He walked around Hogwarts and Hogsmede, kissing girls with his arm around their waist and giving them presents or extravagant gifts on holidays.

She looked in the mirror, frowning. James would definitely have to explain his choice. She was not his typical curvy, dark haired, sexy woman. She looked younger with lighter skin and lighter hair. Her eyes were bright and innocent, not deep and seducing. Her body wasn't particularly curvy, save her bum. In front of people, she was shy and reserved.

Annabelle took her eyes away from herself in the mirror, shaking her head. Her thinking like that would only psych herself out. She turned off the lights and left the room, heading for the door. Nat looked up from her sletch book and raised an eyebrow. "Going to see James?"

Annabelle froze. "What makes you think that?"

Nat stood up and walked over to her. "You smell good, your hair is pulled back, and your wearing clothing that makes you look curvier." Annabelle started to protest, but Nat held up a hand. "You need to skip this part, it'll only delay you."

Annabelle smiled weakly. "Will you let me go if I tell you everything?"

Nat grinned. "And if you promise to be careful. Make sure you know what his intentions are first."

"I'm smart."

"So was Kenny."

"Are you saying this is a bad idea?" Annabelle said. "Because if you are, I'll tell him there is no way it could happen."

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Annie," Nat replied. "I'm just saying be careful."

Annabelle nodded gently as Nat shoved her our the door. She tripped ungracefully into the hallway and tried to calm herself as she headed towards James' room.

That was when she was pulled into a closet. A hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream. Quicker than lighting, someone lifted her up slightly and she felt the familiar body shape and hands. "James."

"Hey, belle," he said. His hand found her thigh, and she hooked her legs around his as he leaned back onto a large stack of pillows and blankets. She settled comfortably against him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"We need to talk," he said.

She was glad the darkness hid her shock. James Potter and talking weren't two words often paired together. "About?"

"I've fancied you for a good time now," he said. His rough hand cupped her face. "And you're unlike any other girl I've ever fallen for in my life." Annabelle's stomach flipped sadly. "Yet, I cant help but be attracted to you. The way you treat everyone so kindly, take care of people you don't even know…it makes me smile. I can honestly say I've never had those…what are they, butterflies?...until tonight." His lips found her own. "I've never had a girl invade my mind for so long, with pure and honest intentions to just easily be with you and hold you and make you smile." He sighed. "I think the smiles you send my way are the best."

Annabelle bit her lip in the dark. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. "You know how to talk a girl into falling into your arms."

"Can I keep you in my arms?"

Annabelle smiled into the darkness. "Of course you can. I'm not the kind of girl to change my mind."

"Please don't ever," he said.

"You seem extremely inclined to keep me, Potter," she said.

"You don't come across a heart like yours everyday, Annie Belle," he returned. His lips moved up to her ear and he whispered. "I don't intend to let your heart run away from me." he then placed a kiss under her ear and pulled back some.

She bit back a sigh. "We'll do a test run. Give it awhile before we get serious, yes?"

"Sounds wonderful," he said. "It'll happen when it happens."

An easy, comfortable silence filed the air. James and Annabelle snuggled in the darkness, surrounded by cushion of pillows, bedspreads, and quilts. Annabelle felt James' almost nuzzle her chin, which she knew he did when he was young, to the people he loved. In return, she let her hand find his face in the dark.

"Relax your face," she whispered. Her index finger traced every part of his face—eyes, face shape, nose, eyebrows, lips, chin, everything. The last feature she did was his lips, and she lingered there.

"Annabelle," he whispered.

"Yes, James?" she whispered back. She waited, her finger still upon his parted lips. There was something intimate about the way they were holding each other, but no sexuality. He was relaxed against the cushioning, almost as if they were in a fluffy chair. One right leg was hooked around his thigh, the other more wrapped around him (her dancing stretches made the position comfortable). Annabelle leaned against his body, their faces not far apart. Her back was secured by one of his muscular, cool arms. The other hand was busy slowly pulling out her hair clip and smoothing it out, even if he couldn't see.

_Intimate,_ she remembered. _But not sexual._

He leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss against her temple. She noted how his body was always nice and cool, like a refreshing cup of water. His hands, his arms, his face, and, as she recently discovered, his lips as well.

The hand in her hair traced down her spine, sending a cold chill. It stopped before it got too low and rested against her lower back. Soon, James moved his hand to rest against her waist for a moment. He didn't venture further, but set his hands on her shoulder before running them smoothly to her hands. When they both let their fingertips barely brush, she felt a rush of exhilaration.

_Just from his fingertips._

"James." it was her turn to whisper his name.

"Yes, Annabelle?" she could sense his smile.

"Kiss me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here's the next chapter. **

**Anybody wanna review….anyone?**

James slipped back into his room quietly. He stumbled around in the darkness, getting ready for bed. The entire time, he kept thinking of Annabelle. When she had told him to kiss her, his mind and heart soared. He kept replaying the rest of their time in his head. The fact that she had simply kissed him, nothing more, affected him mentally. Any other girl he'd picked had always had the purpose of doing more than just having a snog. Annabelle….

Her intentions were _so pure_. Her feelings were _so pure_. And for the first time, so were his. All he wanted was for this beautiful, smiling, kind-hearted girl to smile _at him_. He wanted her to laugh _at him_. James wanted to hear her sweet voice saying she wanted to be _with him_. He wanted to keep feeling the way her fingers felt when they were linked _with his._ He hadn't felt this way since…well, a long time ago.

He chucked to himself as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush. His friends would never believe that he had formed an emotional attachment to a girl. When he had mentioned Annabelle a few months back, Daniel had laughed and said he just felt bad for his last break up. Since then, he didn't mention anything about her. The look on their faces would be priceless.

He finished brushing his teeth and turned off the light before going back into his room. He walked over to his bed and laid down.

It took him a second (in his dazed state) to realize he had company.

"Merlin's shit!" he exclaimed, rolling out of the bed. He grabbed his wand and hurried to the light switch, flipping it on quickly. Daniel sat on his bed, grinning, while Kyle rested in his desk chair.

"I am nothing like the great Merlin's shit," Daniel frowned. "I resent that."

James looked back and forth between his friends. "Are you _mad_?"

"Not at all," Kyle answered. "I'm actually quite intelligent."

"Alright, quit screwing with me," he said. "What's going on?"

"First of all," Daniel straightened. "We want to know who you were with, and second of all: I would never screw with you...you're not my type."

James ignored the last comment. "How would you know that I was with a girl?"

"It was Nat, wasn't it?" Kyle guessed. "You two are exactly the same."

"A little respect for my sister, eh?" Daniel said. "What if it was Annabelle?"

"There's no way," Kyle said. "Annabelle's the kind of girl who wants an actual relationship. She would never be a toy, or arm candy."

"And my sister would?" Daniel stood up.

"No, actually," Kyle said. "She's never the arm candy. She has arm candy."

"Did you just call her…and James…a whore?"

"A free spirit," he responded. "They can be free together."

James got their attention and turned to Kyle. "Do you really think I'm like that?"

Kyle sighed. "I know you don't sleep around, James. My thing is, you just don't have serious relationships. Neither does Nat. You both don't want to get emotionally attached to someone in a relationship sort of way. I know it's because you were both hurt by someone, so you could relate to each other."

James nodded. "Well, just so you know, you can throw that idea out the window. I am committing to an actual relationship, with a girl who isn't someone I'd normally be with. This time though, I know I have strong feelings, and I know this relationship will get…serious."

"James Potter loves a girl?" Daniel snorted. "I highly doubt that."

"Actually, I think I do love her," he said. "She told me she's always fancied me, and this year, I've been starting to realize I feel the same. When it came to thinking about telling her, I started to think that I more than fancied her. Tonight, she kissed me, and I knew it meant more than that. I love her. She doesn't know it yet, but I do."

"You said she told you that she's fancied you for awhile?" Kyle sat back down. His face looked pained.

"Yeah," James said. "And she told me that she told you."

Kyle stood up as quickly as he had sat down. He kicked the desk chair and rounded on James. "You have got to be joking. My sister?"

"Kyle—

"Shut up, James," he said. "I can't believe this. Annie is the sweetest, kindest, prettiest perfect girl out there, and you want to be with her? Why would you even consider screwing with her? She has feelings, you prick, feelings. She isn't like the other girls you've been with. She doesn't want all that touchy feely shit, she wants actual love, and you try and get in her pants? Then, when you're traveling around with Puddlemere, becoming famous, and having girls thrown at you, you'll lose your grip. All the while, she'll be at school, completely devoted to you."

"Why would you say that?" James snapped. "Did you not hear me say I love her? she wants love, I'll give that to her. And if I'm lucky enough to be with her when she's still in school, then I'll stay faithful to her. I have never, ever cheated on someone, and I never will."

"Everyone has their weak points, James," Kyle said.

James shook his head. "You know what? If you don't want me to be with her, I won't. I can walk right into that room, right now, and tell her that her brother is preventing his sister and his best friend from happiness."

"I'm preventing her from heartbreak," he said. "I don't think you should be anywhere near my little sister."

James let out a breath and grabbed a sweatshirt. His friends watched him shove on a pair of jeans and his shoes. He walked to his door, pausing there. "Actually, I want to thank you, Kyle. I realized how awful a person I am, and I've decided to give Annabelle the best chance she can have at a successful relationship. In the process, I'll break my own heart for the second time in three years." With that, he swept out the door and into the hallway.

He walked downstairs, pain in his chest. In his head, he went through all the things his friends had said as he headed for the door. _Am I really that bad?_

"James?"

Said young man turned around to see four teenage girls looking at him. Annabelle had spoken, stepping forward.

"Where are you going?" she asked timidly.

"I…" he trailed off. "I don't know. I need to clear my mind."

Footsteps hurried down the stairs, bringing Kyle and Daniel. The seven people stood looking at each other for a moment.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Lily stepped forward. "Anyone at all?"

Kyle looked as if he struggled, ignoring her. "James, I'm sorry, I lost it."

Annabelle frowned. "Kyle?" He turned his attention on her "What's going on?"

"James and I had a dispute," Kyle said. "He told me about you two, and I got out of line."

"Oh you weren't out of line," James said. "I'm the man whore."

"The what?" Annabelle exclaimed. "Kyle, what did you say to him?"

"I might have said something that implied that James wasn't the right guy for you."

"The right guy?" James scoffed. "You basically told me I was going to cheat on Annabelle because of the fact that I haven't had a serious relationship since fifth year, when Rachel dumped me on my arse and broke my heart."

Annabelle looked shocked and turned on her brother, who held his hands up. "I was trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting," Annabelle snapped. She stood in front of James. Everyone was taken aback by the tone of her voice. "If I thought James was going to hurt me, I wouldn't be doing this. And if he does, I can take care of myself."

"Annie—

"Why was he walking out?" she said. "Did you tell him he couldn't be with me?"

Kyle looked extremely guilty. "I knew it was wrong the second I said it. I came down here to tell James I was sorry and that he can still date you."

"You're giving him permission?" Annabelle said. James wasn't used to the look on Annabelle's face. She was so sweet, he'd never seen any kind of harsh emotion from her. "I don't believe this. You know, this is my life. I make my own decisions, my own mistakes. My decision is that I want to have a relationship with James. My mistake is thinking that you support my decisions."

"I'm sorry, I just…" he trailed off. "Annie, you're my little sister, and all I have left. My friendship with James was second when it came to protecting you, and I said some things I didn't mean, because I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get hurt."

"James walking out right now would hurt me," she said. "I have been waiting for this possibility for so long. This past year, when he stayed away from girlfriends, I got my hopes up. Now that I have James, I don't intend to let the ignorance of my brother stand in the way of a small shred of happiness. I mean, James and I haven't been dating for more than a few hours. You could not know whether or not this will work out."

She looked by the door. Her white boots and sweater were conveniently placed there. She slipped them on and took James hand. "I suggest you talk to Ron Weasley, he has experience in these things." She looked towards her friends. "Kenny, can you deactivate the alarms without waking up Harry?"

James felt ridiculous. He had forgotten about the alarms. "No one can deactivate the alarms."

Kenny rolled your eyes. "You are completely incompetent."

Annabelle looked at her brother. "I don't want to talk to you until you get some sense in your head."

And with that, she swept her boyfriend and her best friend out the door.

**~o~O~o~**

Kyle approached the stone house. It was a nice, large home in a muggle neighborhood, not too far away from the Potter's. He rang the doorbell and waited, knowing he looked fairly suspicious, being there so late at night.

The door was opened by Rose, who was wearing a short blue night gown. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. "Kyle? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to your dad," he said. "Right now."

"Okay," she said. "May I ask about what?"

"I'm having sister problems," he said. "And he had some experience with Harry and Ginny."

"Annabelle and James?"

"How did you know?"

"Big family, really close, no secrets," she said. "Simple as that."

"But there are so many secrets," Kyle protested.

She grinned flirtatoiusly. "People think there's secrets, but we all know. For instance, Roxy and Lysander hooked up this year, and are secretly dating."

Behind her, a voice called her name.

"Someone's here to see you, Daddy," she answered. "Kyle Jonson." She stepped aside and invited Kyle in. Ronal Weasley was walking down the stairs in his pajama pants, looking to the door. At the top landing was his wife, wrapped up in a robe.

"How can I help you, young man?" he said.

"James is dating my little sister and I don't fancy the idea," Kyle explained. "I said something stupid about giving her permission and she walked out on me…with James. Into the night."

Ron sighed and rubbed his face. "Come on in, mate. It's going to be a long night."

**~o~O~o~**

Kenny walked back into the house after she finished resetting the magical defenses. She found only Albus sitting on the front porch. He smiled at her tentatively. "Hello."

"Hello," she said quietly. "How are you?"

"A little stressed out," he admitted. "Everything occurred all at once." he shook his head. "You girls are all stubborn."

"Girls as in..."

"You, Lily, Nat, and Annabelle," he said. "Nat is stubborn in not accepting a serious relationship and realizing she and Hugo are a perfect couple. Lily is stubborn in not seeing her feelings for Scorpius. Annabelle refuses to let Kyle get in the way of her love for James. And you..."

"What about me?" Kenny whispered. She was sitting closely to Albus now, their eyes locked as they spoke.

"You refuse to accept that I care about you, maybe more than my family," he said. Albus pressed his forehead to Kenny's. She wasn't sure why her emotions were winning against her mind, but her lip trembled. "Why can you not just let me be with you, like I've tried? I know you care about me too."

Kenny sighed. "It's complicated, Al."

"Sweetheart," he murmured. "It doesn't have to be."

Kenny stood abruptly. She walked a couple paces away, wringing her hands. "Don't do this to me, Albus. Don't put me in this position. We are so close, and you mean so much to me, I don't want us to drift apart because I can't be romantically involved with you."

"Fine." Albus stood up as well. He turned around and headed up the stairs.

"Albus," she called gently. "I..." her voice trailed off as he disappeared. She slid onto the stairs and let out a large, despaired sigh. She looked up at the sky, thinking of her grandmother.

"Why am I so stupid?"

~o~O~o~

Annabelle leaned into James' side. He was warm next to her, a safe haven as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I didn't want you to have to make a choice," James said as they walked through the park.

"It wasn't your fault," she answered. "My brother was out of line." she took a shaky breath. "I know he was watching out for me, I just don't understand why he was so rude about it."

"I'm a man whore," James muttered. "Someone as pure, and kind, and gentle as you should never be with someone like me."

Annabelle stopped him in his tracks. "Why would you say that?"

"It's completely true, love," he shook his head. "I never would have thought about it much, until both of my friends spoke up."

"James—

"I really am that bloke, aren't I?" he muttered quietly. "I'm the bloke who fools around with girls, though I don't do anything or act serious about them. I am really that person. No one like me should be anywhere near someone like you."

"Stop saying that," Annabelle demanded. "If I hear it again, I'll curse your arse off." she buried her face in her boyfriend's chest. "You can't tell me that this right here—the two of us together—isn't worth whatever you think is going to happen." James wrapped his arms around her tightly, bringing her closely. She went on. "It's been a long time since you've been that bloke. Even if you still were that bloke, I don't care. I'd be with you for a couple hours, and it wouldn't matter that you'd leave me. Either way, I don't care, just because I'm everyone's sweet little girl."

James stood in silence for awhile, swaying with his arms around Annabelle. "Do you really think I'm a good person?"

"Of course I do," Annabelle returned. She looked up at him and smiled. "I know that you won't leave me."

"And you'll never leave me, correct?"

"Correct," she responded. Her arms wound around his neck as their lips found each other. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Just like Annabelle, James thought.

They pulled apart and held each other closely in the moonlight. "Now that we have things with each other completely settled, you have to talk to you brother."

Annabelle nodded. "I know."

"Do you know what you're going to say?" James asked. Annabelle nodded. "And what is that?"

She smiled softly. "Nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! After millions of years, I'm back! I know it's been awhile, and I have like no reviewers, but I'm hoping all of my followers with critique me…maybe? Show yourself, loves!**

**Anyways, here's the next update!**

**OH! I don't own Harry Potter.**

Fred Weasley sat in his flat above the joke shop. He looked around the room, picturing his father and deceased uncle.

The first Fred was more outspoken than most. He preferred being the center of attention, the one who carried out the master plan. He had the right smile, the right countenance, the right confidence for it. Fred was a big flirt, all the girls flocking to mainly him. He was open for business all the time, never holding back on anything. He walked with a care-free, do-not-give-hippogriff's-arse air about him.

While Fred and George always seemed to be the same, George was shyer and laid back. He was the master_mind_ to the master _plan_. Most people associated him with being Fred's right hand man. He came in second; he never regretted it, but he always knew it. George had some amount of self-control, bringing Fred and himself down, only when necessary. He walked around with an eye for everyone, observing and noting behaviors and actions.

Fred Weasley II smiled to himself. He thought it was funny how much he was like his father, not his namesake. James was more of a Fred personality. Then again, the original Fred was fond of the ways of the original James.

Don't worry, the names confuse him too. Everyone is named after someone.

He stood and approached the fridge. He dug through it and found some fresh fruit—it was one of his strange weaknesses. He loved fresh fruit.

He had barely sat down before a loud knock came from the door. Fred set down his fork and called out, "One moment, please." He walked over to the door, opening it to reveal his best friend and cousin.

"James!" Fred grinned. "It's been ages, mate."

James grinned back. "You're an idiot."

"Well, you know," he said. "What brings you here?"

"I finally talked to Annabelle," James said. He stepped aside to reveal the blushing, blue eyed girl behind him.

"Come on in, then," Fred said. His mischevious grin was even wider. He ushered his guest in and led them to the table. "Are you folks hungry? You look like you just rolled out of bed."

"Well, we sort of left late last night and haven't returned," Annabelle said quietly. "There was some drama."

Fred put some tea on. "Was it with Kyle?"

"Yes," James said. "He didn't approve."

"He'll see sense, not to worry," Fred smiled. He offered Annabelle some fruit and scones, which she readily accepted. "That is, if he hasn't already. Kyle just loves you, Annie. You are everything to him. The thought of you getting hurt kills him."

Annabelle smiled. "I know. And when I see him later, I know how everything is going to go."

"What will you say?" Fred asked. He walked back over to the stove and waited for the tea.

Annabelle chuckled. "I don't need words, so I won't say anything. One look and we'll both know everything is alright."

"You're very optimistic," Fred commented.

"I make the attempt," Annabelle said. She took another bite of fruit. "Now, for the real reason we came."

Fred raised an eyebrow at his cousin. James leaned forward, elbows resting on the table and hands together. "I, Albus, and our entire house guest, save Scorpius, have a plan."

"Lily isn't in on it?" Fred frowned. "That's unusual."

"It's because she's a pawn in our plan," James said. "We're planning a romance between Scorp and Lils."

Fred laughed out loud as the tea whistled. He took the pot and fixed three cups. "They couldn't do it themselves, so you're making it obvious to them."

"Well of course," James said. "And we want your help."

"My help?" Fred said. "What can I do?"

"Use your brilliant mind," James said. "What can we do to ensure they get together? And if they don't get together, then what can we do to at least make them see their feelings for each other?"

Fred turned around, a smile on his face. He ran his fingers through his short hair and let out a breath. "Annabelle, beautiful—

"Watch it, Weasley, that's my girlfriend."

"Have you ever heard of Much Ado About Nothing?"

"Of course I have, Freddie."

"Remember the character's Beatrice and Benedict?"

Annabelle frowned. "What does that have to do with….oh."

"Oh yes, love," Fred grinned. "You're looking at your very own Don Pedro."

**~o~O~o~**

Scorpius sat in his room, playing with the Malfoy ring. His father had owled it to him at the end of term, the same time his father had given it to him.

He was about to get up and leave, when the bathroom door opened on the other side of the curtain.

"Are you sure my hair looks okay?" he heard Annabelle say.

"I promise, it looks beautiful," Kenny responded. "Now, tell me what you've been hiding all day."

"Merlin, let me breathe."

"You said you would tell me," Kenny said. "Now please."

Scorpius heard the girls sit down on the bed. He knew that he shouldn't be here, but part of him stayed frozen. He wanted to know.

"It's about Lily."

Scorpius' back grew stiff. Lily?

"And Scorpius?" Kenny said.

"So you know." Annabelle phrased it more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, I do," Kenny said. "I wasn't sure if she had told you already."

"I couldn't believe it when she did," Annabelle answered.

_Told her what?_ Scorpius thought desperately.

"You haven't been expecting it?" Kenny said. "I thought it was obvious."

"Well, I knew she used to have a crush, but this? She was so...passionate." Annabelle sighed. "Ken...she's desperately and hopelessly in love with him."

Scorpius thought his heart stopped. Lily loved him?

"I know, I know," Kenny said. "The fact that she cries at night because she doesn't know what to do is horrid. She can't decide whether or not to confront him. If he can't return her feelings, she'll be heartbroken and their friendship will be ruined. Yet, the more she conceals her feelings, the worse it tears her apart."

"This is dreadful," Annabelle sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Scorpius thought to himself for a moment. Lily loved him. She desperately loved him. The fact made his heart rate increase and his head spin. His chest constricted. Lily loved Scorpius. Those looks in Diagon Alley, those nights spent cuddled on the back porch, the strolls through the woods...they made sense. The time they spent together, hidden behind the bookshelves at Hogwarts was meaning something else. He thought back to the accidental kiss when Slytherin had won the quiddith cup. That passion and excitement was clear to him. Not to mention, the box of special objects to him...most of them consisted of things from Lily.

His heart swelled.

_I love Lily._

_No, you fool_, he thought. _You've always loved her. This is different. You're in love with her._

"She should keep it a secret until she is sure of his feelings," Kenny finally said. "We'll tell her that. She can drop subtle hints until she is positive he can feel the same way. Until then, she should keep it on the down low. She'll get hurt if she takes the risk."

Scorpius stood silently. He walked towards the door without making a single sound. Still silent, he reached for the door and opened, acted like he was walking inside, and shut it pointedly. "Kenny, are in here?"

Her head poked through the curtains. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"No, I was only wondering," he smiled. "I think lunch is ready, by the way. Ginny made some kind of experiment with Lily."

She smiled. "Fantastic. Tell her we'll be down in a minute."

He smiled and nodded, leaving the room. When he left, Kenny drew back into her half of the room and smiled at Annabelle. "He is so normal."

"Do you remember when we met Mr. Malfoy for the first time?" Annabelle responded. She giggled. "He was so different from Scorpius. I almost had a panic attack."

"And Lily?" Kenny laughed. "Lily marched up to him and said, 'Hello, I'm your adopted daughter because I'm Scorpius' adopted little sister. You have really pretty eyes.'"

Annabelle laughed. "Mr. Malfoy was so confused, he actually smiled. Scorpius said he only smiles like that at Mrs. Tori."

They laughed again and headed out the door. Halfway down the stairs, Kenny stopped her friend. "Hey, Annie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Scorpius and Lily are meant for each other?"

Annabelle smiled brightly. "Yes, actually. I do."

**  
~o~O~o~**

Kyle paced in the room he shared with Daniel. He was alone, and trying to get his thoughts together. He wasn't worried about what he'd say to Annabelle; the two of them had grown up simply using looks and hugs. He was worried about what to say to James, and how to properly apologize.

The young man ran a hand through his hair. Ron Weasley had been very clear on how no matter how much Kyle loved Annie, he mustn't try to interfere, give permission, or place a set of rules anywhere. All he needed to do was make one thing clear: if James hurt Annie in any way, he would suffer very severe consequences.

Kyle smiled to himself. That was exactly what he needed to say, and no more.

When James walked in alone, Kyle felt ashamed. He was obviously tired and slightly hurt, a result of the long night everyone had experienced.

James didn't speak. He waited patiently for Kyle to say his piece, crossing his arms over his chest.

"James," Kyle began. "You don't want or need my permission to date my beautiful, pure-hearted, loving sister. Yet, I give you my blessing, which you also don't need, but I believe you want. The only thing left to say is that if you hurt Annie, there will be severe consequences."

James smiled at his friend. He dropped his arms and embraced Kyle. "Thank you, mate. I needed to hear that."

"Does that mean we're in the all-clear?" Kyle asked. James nodded, the two of them looking relieved.

"Now," Kyle said. "I have to go speak with Annie. Is that cool?"

"Don't need to ask me, she is your sister," James said. "But I do have stuff to attend to. I'll see you later at dinner."

Kyle left James in his room and briskly walked down the hall. Annie was waiting quietly on her bed. When he entered the room, she snapped her head up. Their eyes connected, and he knew. He was forgiven.

"Annie," he said quietly. "You don't need my permission, but you have my blessing."

Her eyes sparkled with tears. "Thank you Kyle. That means so much."

She hurried over and threw her arms his neck, hugging him closely. He held her back, feeling the wetness on her shoulder.

"I hate fighting with you," Annabelle whispered. "It's so horrid every time."

"I know," Kyle said. "And I'm sorry."

Annabelle pulled away, giving him a watery smile. "Want to hear our evil plan?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. He had a bad feeling about this...

**Review? Maybe? It's a pretty little blue button. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! Two chapters in one day. Hope it actually has some effect…. :/ **

Lily strode through the gardens, her mind wandering off. She wasn't thinking about anything, really, she was simply thinking.

She plucked a purple flower from a bush and remembered planting them. She didn't understand why her mother insisted on planting the muggle way, rather than scattering the seeds with theirs wands. They used magic to keep the plants blooming rear round, as well as to ensure they actually grew. If they used magic for most of the gardening, then why use the muggle way of planting?

She chuckled slightly to herself at the memory of Mum smiling down at her. "It builds character, my love."

Just as she picked another flower, she heard someone on the other side of the hedge.

"Al?" Lily heard Fred call her brother's name. "Are you there?"

"Yes," Albus called back. "I'm by the…I don't know what these are called; some kind of tropical flower that does not belong in Britain."

Lily quickly used nonverbal magic and made herself invisible. She listened quietly, waiting to hear what Fred had to say. He was almost in the middle of gossip, and always seemed to know what was going on.

"Oi there," Fred said. "What's so important?"

"I have to tell you something major, and I'm not sure what to do about it," Albus explained.

"Cut the hippogriff shit, Potter," Fred said. "What's going on?"

"Alright, alright," Albus said. He took a deep breath. "Scorpius loves Lily."

Lily, who was still holding the flower, let it drop from her hand. As it did, it became visible once again, hitting the brown earth. She slipped a hand over her mouth and blinked in surprise. Scorpius loved her?

"You didn't see it before, mate?" Fred laughed aloud. "Roxy and I joke about it all the time."

"I knew he always had a special place for her, but this?" Albus said. "I didn't expect him to come to me this afternoon and confess his love for her."

"Well, what exactly did he say?" Fred asked. He was aware of Lily's presence. Out of the corner of his eye, he'd seen the flower appear out of thin air. The thought of her possible facial expressios gave him delight.

"'I don't know how to say it Al, but…I love her. I'm in love with your sister, and it kills me very day.'" Albus sighed. "He looked like a lost puppy."

"Why is he in so much agony?"

"He's positively sure she can't return his feelings," Albus said. "He's going mad, Freddie. Scorpius is so in love with her that he's terrified of getting hurt."

Lily watched Fred put a hand to his chin, where a bit of stubble was. "What do we do about this?"

"I don't know, that's why I flooed you," Albus said. "Help me figure this out." they lapsed into a long silence, both contemplating the situation.

Lily's mind was a mess. _Scorpius loves me? He actually loves me?_ She thought about what Albus said_. He won't confront me about his feelings because he's scared of heartbreak. Wait...would he be heartbroken? No! I can return those feelings easily. I could be with him. It's already so natural being around him, and close all the time..._

"Make a suggestion to Scorpius," Fred said after a moment.

"And what is that suggestion?"

"Tell him to hold off on his feelings," he said. "We both know Lily can be a little misleading. She is as flirty as James sometimes. I mean, you see the way she acts around him. She's cuddly, hand holding, and smiling. She also has him wrapped around her finger, so the result of her misleading him could be dreadful."

Lily felt stung. Was this how James felt when his friends accused him of being too flighty with girls? Her heart suddenly ached. She had been flirty to Scorpius, but only because she really did harbor feelings for him. The book of Scorp that she kept beneath her bed was because there were just some memories of him she couldn't let go. One memory in particular was special. She remembered it transpiring so quickly…

_Lily swerved through the air, almost crying with happiness. She glanced down at the ground, seeing her oldest brother smiling up at her. He shone bright in his quidditch robes, but didn't seem as defeated as the rest of his team. This was the first time they hadn't won the Cup in four years. Lily had swerved in and almost knocked Gryffindor's seeker of their broom. _

_Scorpius, who was yelling from his own broomstick, raced towards her. He reached over, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her to his own broom. They e,braced tightly, and Lily felt the tears actually spilling. _

"_We won!" she cried. They soared up towards the clouds, almost out of sight. "WE WON!"_

"_I know," Scorpius said. "And you got us here. I am so proud of you, Flower."_

_Suddenly overcome with emotion, Lily pulled Scorpius to her and kissed him. Hard, and on the mouth. She wasn't sure why she'd done it, but it felt so right at that moment, she couldn't help it. Scorpius seemed enthusiastic to respond forcefully, with loads of emotion. _

_Suddenly, as if shocked, they pulled apart. Both were panting heavily, small smiles on their faces. _

_Lily looked at him. "Victory kiss?"_

_Scorpius nodded. "Victory kiss."_

Lily came out of her day dream. She was right. It had felt right, and perfect, and like pure bliss. She entertained the thought of going up and telling him how she felt right now, but something pulled her back. She felt hesitant, and decided to wait awhile.

Their time would come.

**~o~O~o~**

Fred walked through the muggle village near his home. It was quaint, and kind of out of the way. He loved how kind all the people were, especially to a complete stranger. He loved the way every slab of concrete had a mess of cracks in it. He loved the music coming from the home owned shops. He loved the village.

Yet, it did have a special meaning to him.

He walked to the animal shelter a little farther away from the other parts of town. As he approached, dogs ran to him. They barked, hopped, and licked at him. Fred simply reached down and pet them, cooing and laughing at them.

"I thought I told you not to encourage the jumping."

Fred stopped mid motion, holding a dog's paws to his chest. When he saw Emily standing before him, his heart rate increased. He let the dog drop and smiled widely at her, showing his dimples. "He's so cute thought, how could I not?"

She crossed her arms. "Freddie, you need have to train dogs to prevent them from ridiculously jumping on top of human beings."

"I think they should be allowed their freedom to jump!" he said. Suddenly, he ran towards her. His arms found her waist and he spun her around while her body turned sideways. She squealed and giggled, telling him to stop. When he set her down, she shoved him slightly.

"Why haven't you been to see me?" she asked quietly. "You told me school ended around two weeks ago."

He frowned. "I've been busy, starting to take over the shop by myself. But I made time to come see you today, and I'll still visit you three times a week."

"Good," she said softly. "I missed you."

Fred looked into her eyes and melted. In his third year, he wanted to buy his mom a new dog for Christmas. With his father's help, he found a good place to buy a golden retriever. While buying the dog, he became entranced with the young girl who volunteered there, who was also his age. She was lean and fit, with a round face and round hazel eyes that constantly changed colors. Her hair was short and a light shade of brown. For some reason, he kept coming back. He spent the next summer visiting the shelter and spending time with animals and Emily. They'd gotten closer during the summers and winters. During the school year, he missed her. The feeling he got when he was at school and with other girls was odd. It didn't feel right.

She folded herself into his chest. "I have something really important to tell you."

"Tell me," he said. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to his chest. How could they not be together?

"I told my parents I didn't want to go to college," she said. "I finished school a year early, and now I want to travel."

"That sounds like a plan to me," he said. "Though you've already told me this. What happened?"

"We got into a huge fight. They want me to go to Cambridge, and I want to travel, then get married and be a house mom. Most people hate it, but I love the idea of staying home to raise my children and take care of my family, you know?"

"I understand," he said. "But I'm guessing they didn't?"

"Not at all," she responded. "Freddie, they kicked me out."

He back tracked, looking at her with wide eyes. "They kicked you out?"

She nodded against his chest. Fred felt the wetness of tears touching his shirt, and anger coursed through him. "I'm living with my friend Arianna right now, but I can't think of my next move. I have some money raised, but…I don't know what to do now."

Fred held Emily tigher to himself. "You'll figure something out, Emmy. I know you will." He paused. "Actually, we'll figure something out."

She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "You mean it? You'll help me through this?"

"Of course I will," he said. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he rested his chin on top of her head. He took a small breath, smelling her strawberry kiwi shampoo. His mind calmed, and he spoke quietly. "I'll go travelling with you."

Emily stepped away, searching his face. "What?"

"We'll travel together. We can go to every continent, visit exotic places, go see the America's, go to Italy and Greece, Paris definitely. We'll go everywhere."

She hugged him tightly again, the tears afresh. "Freddie, why are you so nice to me? Why do you care so much?"

_Because I love you_, he thought.

"Because I'm your best friend, and you're mine," he said. He glanced down at his gold watch and sighed. "I've got to go."

"When will I see you?" she frowned. She didn't let go, wanting to hold onto the moment.

"I'll come back soon, I promise," he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "But for the days I don't see you, we can write."

"Will you tell me your big secret?"

"At the end of the summer, I will."

"Deal. What's your address?"

Fred smiled to himself. "Actually, Emmy, it doesn't work that way."

"How does it work, then?" she inquired, wiping her eyes.

"In my world, we use owls for postage," he said. Briefly, he explained what would happen when his owl arrived and how she should treat it. It would stay with her until she wrote a reply, wrote his name on the envelope, and tied it back to her leg.

"You do things very oddly, you know that?" Emily said before he left. "Very oddly, indeed."

"I promise to tell you more soon, alright?" he said. "I will teach you all about my world."

"You make a lot of promises."

"I keep them all."

He grinned at her, blowing a kiss. From behind his back, he produced a bouquet of flowers. She commented on how she loved his magic tricks. This just made him laugh and kiss her cheek, making another promise to see her in a few days.

As he left, his mind wandered. "What would his parents say? Surely, they would have no objection to Emily. She was beautiful, intelligent, kind, animal loving, and completely wonderful. Even if she was a muggle, it was alright. He was sure she would accept him for what he was, and they would enjoy life together. He wanted to be the one she took care of for the rest of his and her life.

Fred chuckled to himself at a new realization. Everyone in his family, including himself, was falling in love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next bit folks! It's kind of a filler chapter, to show what's going on around the house and all, along with the Weasley's homes, but it****'s still one of my favorites! So here goes :)**

Rose awoke to the sound of her brother's music. She rolled over in bed, letting out a loud groan.

"HUGO!"

Hugo, in the next room, stopped his record player (a gift from Teddy). His sister was not a morning person, and he had just woke her up. Shit.

He launched himself from his bed and hurried downstairs. As he passed his sister's room, she flew from it and began to chase him. They went through the living room, dining room, past their parents in the kitchen, and made their way to the backyard. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes as they stood and followed their wild children. Hermione looked pointedly at her husband. "The reason they're like this is because of you."

"You think all those well aimed punches are from me?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "Rosie gets that from her mother."

"She gets the grumpiness from her father."

"And the beauty from you."

Hermione blushed, unable to hide it. "Oh, go stop your children Ronald."

He laughed, walking towards them. "So they're my children when they're fighting?"

After the family was calmed down and seated for breakfast, they discussed the day's plans. Hermione listened intently to her children, wandering what they were doing.

"I think we should visit the Potter's," Hugo said. "We haven't been over there in a while."

"You just want to see Natalia," Rose teased him.

Hugo grinned widely. "I sure do. It's been ages."

"Since what?"

"Mum. Relax. It's not that. Since I've seen her."

"Just a snog or two in the cupboard."

"Should I tell them about your secret boyfriend?"

"Your what, young lady?"

"Daddy, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I don't know what im talking about? At least I'm not ashamed of my love for Nat."

"Your love? She doesn't even feel the same way."

"Of course she does, she just isn't aware of her feelings yet. Who is the one that she always come back to?"

"That's enough," Ron rose his voice enough to heard over the bickering. Breakfast was always chaotic at the Weasley table. The conversations were normally very difficult to follow. "Now, you are both going to set aside your arguments, understood? Rose, stop teasing your brother. Hugo, stop threatening your sister. The both of you are too mature for that."

Rose looked down at her plate. She despised the way her father's serious voice sounded. He never yelled at her, but his steady calm voice always told her to behave. "Yes sir."

"Alright," Hermione said. "Why don't you get ready to go see your friends and family?"

Rose stood from her place and kissed her father's cheek. "Have a good day at work, Daddy." She hugged her mother. "You as well, Mum."

"Have a good day, sweetheart," Hermione replied. "Tell Ginny I said hello, and we'll see her for dinner on Saturday."

Two hours later (Rose took dreadfully long to get ready), the two siblings were being launched into the Potter's kitchen. They heard voices coming from the dining room, so they walked in there. Annabelle was placed in James' lap comfortably, the two of them looking over a piece of parchment. Nat and Daniel accompanied them, Nat still eating breakfast.

"Good morning, my bright and shining family," Rose said. "Well, only one of you is actually my family."

"We all count, Rosie," Daniel said. "How's it going, Hugo?"

"Alright, I suppose," he answered with a foolish grin. He was aware that Daniel didn't like him too much because of his relationship with Nat, but he was always friendly. "How is my beautiful Grace?"

Nat refused to look up, her hair covering her face. "Not beautiful this morning. You aren't supposed to be here this early. I haven't gotten ready."

Hugo just chuckled. "You act like I haven't seen worse. Don't you remember that bad break up and me carrying you to the Hospital Wing?"

He didn't see her face, but she responded. "I don't care. You don't get to see me until I've showered."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you have to go out with me for lunch."

"You've got a deal."

Daniel was obviously displeased with flirty interaction. The two acted like a couple, though they weren't. Hugo stayed available for her, and she floated back. He hated the endless cycle, but grit his teeth and smiled.

Hugo glanced over to his ister, who was gazing at a portrait without really seeing it. "Rose? You alright there?"

She snapped her head back. "Of course. Where's Scorpius? I need to speak with him."

"Diagon Alley, job searching," Annabelle answered. Rose slipped away, leaving everyone else wandering off.

"So," Hugo placed himself in a seat. "What's new?"

"Well," Daniel leaned forward, elbows on table. "Want to hear our plan?"

"Is it evil?"

"Of course."

"Lay it on me."

**~o~O~o~**

Kenny was walking down the hallway towards her room. Tears pricked her eyes and she bit her lip. She needed to get to the connected, private bathroom.

When she got there, everything she ate that day came straight up and out. She gripped the edge of the toilet and cried silently as she threw up. She cast a silence charm, however, so that she would be able to let it go. Once she did, sobs and stomach contents flowed out of her mouth.

The upside of a silencing charm: people don't know you're there

The downside of a silencing charm: they think that they can walk right in.

When Kenny was done, she shakily stood from the toilet and flushed. Before she could do anything else, she noticed the boy she was hopelessly in love with standing in the doorway. Her eyes widened.

He shut the door and locked them both in. "Kenny, tell me what's going on."

"Just a stomach virus is all," she whimpered.

"Don't lie to me," he pleaded. "I hate that you think you can't trust me."

When she didn't respond, he reached over and got her toothbrush ready. He ran it under some cold water and gently handed it to her. She began brushing, and he waited in silence. After she was done, he reached for a hair brush. His hand slid into hers and he led her into the bedroom. They sat on the bed wordlessly, and Kenny closed her eyes as Albus began brushing her hair. His kind, gentle, and living touch made her feel protective.

"The first night we got here," Albus spoke softly. "you said to be upfront about feelings and questions, that there was no use tip toeing around it. Well, I'm not going to be shy about it anymore. I'll be upfront and say that I'm in love with you, and I want to know what's going on, because I know something is."

Kenny felt tears prick her eyes again. "You don't love me, Albus."

"Yes I do," he said. "I can't help it. I tried not to, after you refused my obvious advances at school, though it didn't work. I can't get you out of my head, and it makes me want to go mad."

"If you knew, then—

"Please, just tell me," Albus interrupted her. His voice was still soft, his strokes still gentle and smooth. His tone was firm, however, and Kenny knew she'd have to answer.

"I..I'm..." she played with her hands, unsure of how to speak. "Albus...I'm with child."

His hands didn't stop brushing her tangled hair. "By who?"

"Tyler," she said, crying. "That one time, the first time, he knocked me up."

Now, Albus did stop. He wrapped his arms around Kenny from behind and pulled her body close against his. He held her securely and protectively, making her feel somewhat calm. She cried more and leaned into him, her arms folding over his. She felt nothing but love coming from Albus, and it made her heart ache.

"I haven't loved Tyler in awhile," Kenny said. "I;m not always upset because im not with him. The reason I am the way I am is because of the baby." she took a shaky breath. "I mean, someone had to have seem the signs."

"We all knew something was wrong, sweetheart," he returned quietly. "We just didn't know what."

"Please say you won't let anyone know about this," she pleaded. Her head on his shoulder, his arms around her, his entire embrace felt so right that Kenny couldn't believe she had ever thought she loved someone else.

"I promise I won't say anything," he soothed. "Now, tell me anything you can."

"McGonagall knows I'm with child," Kenny said. She closed her eyes as she leaned a little more into Albus. "She wants to have a dinner meeting with me next week, in Hogsmeade."

"Are you going?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "I might still have a chance at school if we talk things out." she took a deep breath. I'll say I'm going to see my family and then go meet her."

"Maybe you should go see your family," Albus suggested. "And tell them."

"I don't know how they'll take it, though," Kenny sounded physically pained. "I mean, my family is extremely proper, very old fashioned, and already hate magic. To know that I'm pregnant would make them furious."

"And what happens when you go home for Christmas break and they see your bulging stomach, or possibly a babe in your arms," he countered. "You have to be honest with them...get their reaction as soon as you can."

They sat in silence for a long time. Albus tried to seem calm to Kenny, but on the outside he was enraged. He hadn't felt more angry in his entire life. Not only had Tyler taken her innocence, then dropped her on her arse. Oh no, he hadn't used protection spell, very simple, and he had managed to get her pregnant! Albus wanted to scream. His beautiful, sweet, smart, loving, adored Kenny was now with child because of his stupid actions. Of course, he knew it took two people to make a child, and that Kenny gave herself willingly, but it was the carelessness and leaving that made him angry. Tyler knew the effect he'd have on Kenny, and someone as experienced as him should know a simple spell. But with Kenny, he hadn't given a damn.

"I'll tell them if you come with me," Kenny whispered. Albus pulled himself out of his thoughts and kissed her forehead.

"Only if you're honest with me," he said.

"About what?"

"Do you love me?" he said. "If I loved you, would you accept me?"

"I do love you," she said, biting her lip. "But accept you how?"

"Take it any way you want to," he said. "Accept me as a friend, a boyfriend, and occasional good snog, or possibly a future...husband?"

"I accept," she said slowly. "But not right now."

He kissed the top of her head. "Good enough for me."

Kenny sighed in relief. When did she get so lucky?

**~o~O~o~**

Annabelle sat in the library, reading a muggle romance novel from the nineteenth century. She was in a pale, lacy pink top, tucked into a white skirt at her waist and secured with a chocolate brown belt. Her brown flats were on the floor next to her, the freshly painted toes wiggling every now and then. Her newly reddened hair was hanging loosely about her, as she quoted lines aloud.

"'If you will thank me, let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you, might add force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your family owes me nothing. Much as I respect them, I though only of you.'" she skipped ahead. "'you are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever.'"

Annabelle sighed. "How romantic." she giggled to herself.

"What are you so happy about?"

Annabelle looked up and, seeing her boyfriend, grinned. "You."

James moved forward until he was at the couch. He sat on the floor next to her and smiled. "I make you happy?"

"Every day," she said. Her hand touched his shaggy black hair affectionately. "Everything about you makes me happy."

"That phrase itself makes me happy," he responded. He leaned up and kissed her gently. When he pulled away, she bit her lip.

"Since there's no one around..." Annabelle rolled off the couch and landed firmly on her boyfriend, making him sprawl out everywhere.

"You still amaze me, you know that?" he chuckled, looking up at her. He brushed her hair from her face.

"And how is that?"

"You're so shy in front of people, and not into a public display of affection," he said. Suddenly, he rolled over so that he was on top. "But in private, you're a little minx."

"Well, our physical relationship is our business," she said. "I see no reason to let everyone else be included. It's a private thing."

"Physical relationship?" he snorted. "We aren't that physical."

She grinned, flipping him back. He was surprised at her strength. "You can be physical without being...physical."

He rolled her over again and grinned. "Oh really?"

She reached up and kissed him slowly, yet deeply and passionately. He kissed her back the same, and spent awhile in each other's embrace. When James sat up, she came with him. His hands ran over her thighs, her back, her shoulders, and into her hair. Annabelle gripped the front of his black t-shirt and pulled him closer to her. Eventually, her arms wound around his neck and the two exchange deeper kisses.

His lips moved to her neck. "Shy...I don't think so."

She twisted a hand in his hair, her head leaning back. She was going to say something, but she lost her voice when he nipped the skin. Instantly, she grabbed his face and brought it back to her own.

After what seemed like ages, Annabelle simply snuggled down into James lap. They reveled in each other's embrace as his hands stroked her hair.

"Why did you dye it red?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged. "You said you like redheads."

"Do you like it?" he twirled a strand in hands.

"I can deal with it," she admitted. "But I keep because I figured you liked it."

He looked down at her. "Baby girl, I fancy Annabelle Jonson, blonde hair and blue eyes like the ocean. If you want your red hair, keep it. If you want your naturally beautiful hair, then get that back. Aunt Hermione knows a simple spell to do it."

She bit her lip. He knew that meant she either wanted to say something, or wanted to kiss him.

"You've got to be the best bloody boyfriend a girl could have," she said. Then she reached down and they shared a gentle kiss.

"One more thing," she said.

"Anything," James pressed his lips to her forehead.

She giggled. "Can you explain the tattoo on your back?"

**Review? Maybe?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**It's been ages since an update, so author's note at the end! **_

_**Don't own Harry Potter at all.**_

"So...you changed your hair back?"

Annabelle ran her tigers through her curls, smiling at her friends. "Yes. I changed it because James likes redheads, but he doesn't care much about my hair and I like the blonde better."

"I think I do too," Nat commented. "It's more natural."

"Though the red looked nice," Kenny offered.

Annabelle smiled. "Thanks."

"So," Lily poked Kenny's cheek. "What on earth is happening between you and my brother? Annie and James were totally open with it."

"I don't know," Kenny said softly. "We literally just got together two days ago."

"If we're being Hines here," Lily laughed. "You've been together for what?—two months? We all know you're going to get married."

Kenny felt her stomach drop. They had no idea how much of a possibility that was. "Would that be an issue?"

"What?" Nat asked.

"Us getting married one day," Kenny blushed. "Wiuld it be a problem."

"One day?" Lily smiled. "Not at all. You know I'd love having you as a legal sister. All of you, actually."

"You only have two brothers," Nat pointed out.

"Hugo might as well be my brother," Lily waved her off. She looked to Kenny again. "Anyways, what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Going home," Kenny confessed. She knew she would have to lie a little. "I've been planning to meet them for awhile, and asked him to come with."

"How do you think that's gonna go?"

Kenny sighed. "I have no idea..."

Twenty minutes later, Kenny eyed her boyfriend. He had on a dark purple button down, sleeves rolled up, jean shorts, and his hair was freshly cut. He looked very relaxed, dressed appropriately for a garden party. If you looked closely, however, he was frightened. His hands were fidgety and he couldn't keep himself still.

"You are one of the most brilliant young men I know," she smoothed his shirt, hands on his chest. "And you're a wonderful wizard, darling. You shouldn't be scared of my muggle father."

"Well, Lily said he's intimidating," Albus answered. "And you're pregnant; the story is that it's my kid. He will kill me."

"You can legally use magic now," she said.

"Not in front of muggles."

"Oh yeah." she smoothed her pink, strapless dress. "Albus, are my boobs too big? Have they gotten bigger?"

"Maybe a bit," he cleared his throat. Honestly, he'd noticed something but was pretty sure it wasn't right to comment on your pregnant girlfriend's boob change. "Why?"

"Side effect of the baby," she groaned. "Anyways, let's do this."

It started off normal. Her parents were stand-offish because she was a witch, and even more because her boyfriend was a wizard. The party passed with her reconnecting with a few old friends, who all thought Albus was fantastic. Towards the end, however, Kenny's stomach began to turn.

"Kennedy," her mother narrowed her eyes. "Are you feeling well? You look flushed."

"Albus," she murmured, gripping his hand. "Bathroom."

Albus instantly set down his drink and gripped her waist, helping her inside. They tried to keep it discreet, but Kenny's parents followed inside to Kenny's old bathroom. They waited outside while she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Albus combed her hair back and put it in a rubber band he had on his wrist for her. When she finished, she had to rinse out her mouth and start chewing some mint gum. He rubbed her back and leaned into her ear. "Your parents are waiting outside the door."

"I know," she whispered back. "I suppose it's now or never. Are you positive you want to do this? Making this commitment and getting involved in this...a baby?"

"I love you," he said gently. "And I have for a long time." they exchanged a brief kiss before exiting the bathroom and standing before her parents.

"Kennedy," her father said sternly. "Are you ill?"

"No Dad," Kenny answered warily. "I'm not sick, but there is a big change to my life."

"Don't beat around the bush darling." Kenny's mom did not use the term endearingly. Albus could tell where Kenny got the bluntness from. "What's happened?"

"Mum..." she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Now, Albus knew Kenny's parents weren't nurturing, but he did not expect the reaction they got.

Her mother paled and gripped the nearest object, while her father stepped forward in a rage. "You whore!" and with that, slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. After momentary shock, Albus knelt by her.

"Get out of this house!" Mr. Brown roared. "Now! This is the last straw!"

Her mother was conflicted. "Jeremy—

"NO!" he yelled, voice still booming through the large room. "Get out, NOW!"

Albus scooped Kenny into his arms, a deep frown on his face. "She's your daughter, your blood."

"She is a freak," Mr. Brown snapped back. "And now, sixteen years old, she's pregnant? I want her out, and I want you two to stay as far away from here as possible."

The words stung Kenny, and she tried to bite her lip and prevent tears. It lasted until Albus swept her from the doors, and the sobs flowed freely.

~o~O~o~

Harry Potter walked into his busy household, smiling at the sight of his wife walking into the foyer. It faded when he kissed her though, as she was unresponsive. "What's happened?"

"It's Albus and Kenny," she took his coat. "In your office, now."

"Are they alright?"

Ginny sighed sadly. "We finally figured out what happened with Kenny."

"And that is...?" Harry asked.

"You better ask them yourselves."

Upstairs, awaiting his parents, Albus ran a hand trough his hair. Kenny wiped her tears and took a sip of water.

"We'll make sure they think it's my baby," he promised. "Dad will be reasonable, I know it."

"How?" she asked. "By making them think I cheated on Tyler with you? I'm three months, Al. Tyler dumped me three months ago."

"I've got this," he promised, cupping her face. "I love you, Kenny. It will work out."

She pressed her lips to his softly. "I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do," he stroked her cheek. "You made a mistake, that's all. I've made plenty of mistakes too, love. Nobody in this house is perfect."

"And you really want to do this?" Kenny said again.

"If you ask me that one more time, I'm throwing you into the stream behind our house."

Kenny giggled and kissed him again, staying put. She sat on the couch in Harry's office, clutching a glass of water. Albus stood next to her, a hand on her back protectively. They looked just like that when Harry and Ginny walked in.

"So," Harry said slowly. "I hear you have something to tell me."

"It's a bit...monumental," Albus confessed. "And before you react, just realize that I love Kenny more than I'll ever love someone, and more than I ever have. I know I'm young, but I mean you started dating Mum in sixth year, and we've been friends for a long time. Just don't judge too quickly, please."

"Go on," Harry said patiently. He leaned against the door, arms and legs crossed. Watching his son's determined face and Kenny's wary eyes, he felt a small sense of dread, like he knew what was coming.

"Kenny..." Albus trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Dad, Kenny isn't pregnant."

Harry stared at him for a moment. "Pardon?"

"Pregnant," Albus said firmly. "Kenny is pregnant."

"Didn't you two just start dating?" Harry said incredulously. "A few days ago."

"Well, yes," Kenny said. "It actually happened about three months ago."

"Hold on," Ginny frowned. In her mind, she counted the days since Kenny herself had sent her second mother the letter. "It's been three months since that boy dumped you, Kenny. I don't understand."

"Kenny was upset," Albus explained slowly. "I was trying to comfort her, she was crying, and I kissed her. One thing led to another and...you know."

"Yeah," Harry rubbed his face. There was silence in the room for a moment. "You know, I did meet your mother when I was eleven, and realized I loved her when I was sixteen."

"And I knew I would marry your father when I was ten," Ginny confessed. "But you two have to understand that a child is a serious thing. And if I'm right, you're wanting to get married and that's also a big adjustment. Your father and I waited five years after the war ended before we got married. You still have to finish school, find a career..."

"I know," Albus said. "But I can use all the money I have saved up to start taking care of Kenny and the baby now. We can find a small flat, maybe try and stay in school. I have a job right now, and maybe I can keep working in Hogsmeade or something."

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself," Harry interjected. "Have you even talked to McGonagall about this?"

"I have a meeting next week," Kenny explained. She stood up slowly and cautionary, looking between Harry and Ginny. "I understand if this is a shock to you, and if you don't want to deal with it. I just want you to know that I don't wish to hurt your family or use your money, or even ruin Albus' life. But if you accepted Albus and I, it would mean the world to me, because I have no family anymore. My parents have disowned me, and I've always looked to you as my family. I love you, and don't ever want to hurt you or your reputation."

Ginny walked forward slowly. She embraced the tearful Kenny, letting her begin to cry all over again on her shoulder. She clutched to the older woman, obviously confused and completely lost and in need of a mother.

"You are not hurting my family," Ginny said fiercely. "I love you, Kennedy, like my own daughter. I would be honored to become your mother, and will help you through this. You won't be taking our money, we'll be giving it to you. You carry our grandchild, and we'll help in anyway we can, understand?"

"Thank you," Kenny sobbed. "I had no idea what I was going to do."

"No need to feel that way anymore." Harry stepped forward and hugged her too while Ginny moved aside. "We can't think of much until your meeting with McGonagall. After that though, we'll be sure to plan something."

Harry and Ginny let the two go to bed, ignoring the fact that Kenny would probably return to Albus' room. After all, she was pregnant. Not much they could do now, is there?

"You don't believe that story, do you?" Ginny said after they left.

"About Albus being the father?" Harry said. "Of course not. He would never take advantage of Kenny like that."

"I don't know if he would be the one taking advantage of her," Ginny commented. "Albus is so in love with her; she could have used that to find a source of comfort in him. It's not unheard of."

"Of course not," Harry said. "But I don't believe other of them would take advantage of the other. They're two of the most kind-hearted people I know."

"So Tyler impregnated Kenny when he got her into bed with him," Ginny shook her head. "You know, I can't blame it entirel on that little brat. It takes two."

"Kenny is only to blame for a weak heart and poor judgement," Harry argued. "Tyler is to blame."

"Can you find some way to lock him up?"

"No, he's only guilty of being a little prick," Harry sighed, surprising Ginny with his commentary. She had the foul mouth of the pair. "Don't look at me like that, I could have used worse words."

"I wasn't looking at you any differently," Ginny smiled. It dropped again in a moment. "What will we do, Harry? Albus is taking care of another man's child."

"I think we both know it's not biology that makes a father," he said. "Your father is mine, and he wasn't involved in my creation."

"But is this was what want for him?" Ginny frowned. "There's nothing we can do to stop him, but it worries me. He'll be a father so soon."

"I was an auror when the kids were born," Harry said. "And while you were pregnant, and right when they were born. Albus will only be in training in the child's early years. We've both managed to be working parents while raising wonderful children. Who says they can't?"

"But they're so young—

"And we'll help them, Ginny," Harry spoke firmly, taking her hand in his own. "They're doing the right thing by getting married and trying to take care of the child. We have to support them and help them, just like you told Kenny, no matter the fears."

Ginny nodded. "Everyone had to be sure that Albus is the father. Nobody can know, no matter what they suspect."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Ginny smiled briefly. "Well, except Ron and Hermione."

Harry turned back to the papers on his desk and signed. This summer was proving to be much more interesting than planned...

_**SO! Since I have one reviewer and about two followers, I don't feel as bad about my absence, but for those who do read this story I am so sorry. I had this little nifty flash drive with EVERYTHING on it, including the rest of this story done, with the first few chapters of a sequel. **_

_**Then I lost it.**_

_**Needless to say, I'm starting from scratch and it drives me crazy. Since I have a general idea of how the story is going, I have an outline ready and hopefully this will help me get over that frustration and keep writing. Love to my few followers and one reviewer (SilverStare).**_

_**One last thing **____** I hope that you all don't think I'm moving the relationship between Annabelle/James and Kenny/Albus too quickly. There are a few other events and relationships that need more time to develop, so I picked the two that could (James/Annabelle) and needed (Kenny/Albus). I just think that with everything that's going to have to be prepared for a child, they'll have to start getting ready for it soon and figuring out what they're going to do. In both cases, they loved each other for awhile before getting together, so I think it makes sense that they have a more serious relationship already, especially Albus and Kenny. **_

_**On that long and BORING note, review and tell me what you think!**_


	10. Character Chart

Hello lovely people. So, due to one reviewers confusion, I've realize having so many characters can be a bit confusing, so I'm going to make a list of who's with who and who is related to who. I'll start with the general Weasley/Potter Clan. Hope this clears things up. If anyone has any questions, let me know.

**WEASLEY**

Bill+Fluer - Victoire, Dominique, Louis

Charlie - not married, no children

Percy+Audrey - Molly, Lucy

George+Angelina - Fred, Roxanne (Roxy)

Ron+Hermione - Rose, Hugo

**POTTER**

Ginny+Harry - James, Albus, Lily

**SCAMANDER **

Rolf+Luna - Lorcan, Lysander

**MALFOY**

Draco+Astoria - Scorpius

**OTHER IMPORTANT CHARACTERS**

Daniel Grace

Natalia Grace (little sister to Daniel; in loose relationship with Hugo Weasley)

Kennedy Brown (dating Albus)

Kyle Jonson (dating unknown)

Annabelle Jonson (little sister to Kyle; dating James Potter)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Is it a little clearer now? All the relations?**

**Anyways, here's the next installment…please review and let me know what you think.3**

**Don't own it. Sorry.**

Emily stood, back pressed flat against the back of the building. There was no way.

"Emily," Fred said gently. "I need you to calm down."

"You just..." she panted. "You turned that rock into a goblet!"

"Yes," Fred said gently. "But I don't want you to freak out."

"The magic tricks," she replied shakily. "That's actual magic!"

"Em?" Fred took a step closer. "You still with me?"

"Yes," she murmured. "But...that's a lot to absorb, Freddie. Who are you."

"I'm the same bloke I've been for four years," he promised. "I just have a few tricks up my sleeve, that's all. It's me, I'm still your best friend."

"So..." she frowned. "What exactly are you?"

"A wizard," he said slowly. "The school I go to, it's a boarding school for witchcraft and wizardry. They teach us how to use magic properly, how to control it."

"Can anyone practice magic?" she said doubtfully.

"You can know everything about it," he answered. "But it doesn't do much good if you aren't born with magic. For some people, it runs through their family, like mine. For other people, non-magic folk, they sometimes have children who have magic. My friend, Kenny, none of her family has magic except her."

"Okay." Emily took a step from the wall, seemingly a little calmer. "So, you're a wizard. You go to a magic school, and you're entire family does magic. Real magic. Not just tricks."

"Basically you've got the simpler things," Fred took a step towards her, glad when she didn't flinch away. He took in her pale face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "I think I am. But, what I don't understand is why you told me."

"I wanted to tell you that I'll be traveling this summer," he explained. "Europe and the Americas. Since you're being kicked out and you don't have anywhere to go..."

"You want me to go with you," Emily finished. Fred nodded slowly, making her take a deep breath and close her eyes. He wanted her to travel with him. A wizard. "Is that...allowed, in your world?"

"If I get permission, I can do magic around you," Fred told her. "I'm already probably going to get in a bit of trouble, but I'll go straight to the ministry. Plenty of wizards and witches marry non-magic people, who are called muggles."

"I still can't believe this," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She couldn't wrap her head around it all. She didn't want to believe it, but she saw it. He turned a rock into a goblet. That wasn't possible.

"It's reckless, I know," he said. "It's spontaneous, and maybe not a good idea in your mind, or for me risking exposure, but I figured it might be a fun risk, and—

"You're rambling, Freddie," she chuckled. Fred colored, but she walked forward and took his hand. She couldn't believe she was saying this... "I would love to go traveling with you."

Fred's mouth dropped. "Really?"

"Yes," she said. "It's an impulse decision, but I don't care anymore. When do we leave?"

"Well, August?"

"Why then?"

"My dad is opening a branch of our joke shop in Wizarding London," he answered. "And he's been training me to run it when it opens. I need to spend some more time working in the shop."

"Wizarding London?" Emily frowned. "What is that?"

"It's just like London," he explained. "There are businesses and flats, and tons of places to eat and board."

"How many Wizarding...villages are there?" Emily asked.

"I only known of three. Hogsmeade, right by my school, Diagon Alley, and Wizarding London."

"Can you take me to any?" she suddenly asked, eyes alight.

"Yeah," he answered, suddenly bursting with happiness. "I can."

**~o~O~o~**

_Rose stepped down the hall, clutching the cloak around her. She would get in so much trouble, and her mother would go mad if she knew she was doing this. Her reasons were pure, at least.___

_She shivered. Her nightgown did nothing to keep her warm, nor did the thin robe she wore. The heavy invisibility cloak couldn't even keep the cold from creeping under the edges.___

_She entered the library, a small smile creeping across her face. Rose had inherited her mother's love for books, and didn't bother to hide it. In the library, she felt calm and at home. Especially the Hogwarts library, which had an abundance of instructional textbooks, biographies on famous wizards, and even things such as romance novels about witches and wizards. The best part of the library, however, was the small section of muggle books.___

_When she was hidden deep within the shelves, Rose slid her cousin's cloak from her body and pulled out her wand. Quietly, she whispered, "Lumos."___

_She was not expecting to see a body on the floor.___

_She held the cloak in front of her to stifle a scream. Rose stepped back, attempting to catch her breath. There was no way...not at Hogwarts, surely not. Thinking this, she leaned forward and pointed her wand at the face. Her stomach dropped momentarily when she saw who it was, but felt a rush of relief a moment later. His head was in a book, and he was drooling on it. Soft snores reached her ear, something she hadn't heard early.___

_"Alright, Jonson," she muttered, poking his side. "Wake up, you fool."___

_"Go away James," Kyle replied.___

_"It's Rose, you prick," she insisted, poking his cheek now. "Wake up."___

_His eyelids fluttered open, looking dazed. He frowned at the sight of Rose. "What're you doing in our dorm?"___

_"You aren't in your dorm, stupid," she laughed quietly. "You fell asleep studying."___

_"Oh." Kyle pushed himself into a sitting position and took in his dimly lit surroundings. "Damn. Why didn't I get kicked out?"___

_"You were fairly tucked away," Rose told him.___

_"And why are you in here?" he asked, leaning against the___

_"I sneak in every other night to read books by myself," she answered simply. "I don't sleep too well, so it's a good way to pass the time."___

_"Why don't you just check out a book?"___

_"My dorm mates don't like the light," she shrugged. "And I like the library. Do you need to question everything I do?"___

_"Just being nosy, I suppose." Kyle held his hands up in defense. He suddenly blushed and looked away. "You don't come dressed in much, do you?"___

_"What?" Rose frowned. She looked down and suddenly seemed to remember she was in a short nightgown with a revealing top. She flushed with the famous Weasley color. After she covered herself with her robe a little bit more, she stood. "I'll just go and read somewhere else."___

_"No!" Kyle said, a bit too loudly. He colored again and looked down awkwardly. "Sit. I'm too awake now, I don't want to go back to my dorm. Sit here with me, please."___

_Rose cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to sit with you?"___

_"Come on Rosie," he smiled. "We're friends aren't we?"___

_"I suppose..." she said suspiciously. "I have known you since I was nine."___

_"Exactly!" he beamed. When she sat down, he smiled handed her a book on the Second War. "Read to me?"___

_"You want me to read to you?" she laughed.___

_Kyle pouted playfully, making her laugh quietly again. She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder lightly. "You're spending too much time with James."___

_"You're a sucker for the puppy dog face."___

_"Shut up," Rose said childishly. She opened the book to the dog eared page and began reading a history she knew very well. "In the year of 1991..."__  
_  
"Rose. Rosie!"

Her eyes blinked opened to see the very person she'd been dreaming about. "Kyle?"

"Hello beautiful," he smiled, his white teeth standing out in the dark. That's when Rose realized where she was, and shot up. She looked around her room to see the door closed, but the window open.

"Are you stark raving mad?" she whisper-yelled. "How the bloody hell did you get in here?"

"You gave me your necklace," he said. "The thing that identifies you as a Weasley to get past the enchantments?"

"Oh," she said. "Right. I gave it to you for when everyone's gone during the day. Not in the middle of the night."

"I can't sleep," he confessed. "I don't really know why, but I can't."

Rose sighed. She hadn't seen Kyle in a while and missed him. So, she scooted over in her bed. "You have to be very quiet. If my dad finds you in here..."

"I don't even want to think about it," Kyle said. They scooted in close together. "So; Lorcan and Roxy, huh?"

"It's over now," she replied. "They did it as an experiment, just to see if it would work out. But Roxy knows Lorcan's completely in love with Molly, and Molly is completely in love with Lorcan."

"Hmm," Kyle said. "I have another question."

"Shoot."

"If everyone in your family knows everything about everyone, why hasn't anyone guessed about us?"

Rose tilted her head. "I never thought about that. Hugo's guessed it. Daniel guessed it. And Mum knows."

"She hasn't told your Dad?"

"Daddy tends to overreact," Rose answers. "About who I date. Actually, me dating in general. She's slowly warming him up to the idea of me being older and accepting that I date people. I'm hoping to tell before the garden party so I can introduce you as my boyfriend to people."

"You know," Kyle said. "I think we're the only couple who haven't been in love since we were little."

"You're right," she answered. "Even Freddie and his girlfriend have known each other since your third year. It just sort of happened." she paused and looked up at him. "When exactly did you fall in love with me?"

"I think it was that night in the library," he said. "I'm very fond of these silk nightgowns." Rose punched him in the stomach (illiciting a pained groan) and sat up. Since her bed was against the wall, she leaned on it, her legs draped over Kyle's as he say up as well.

"That hurt."

"It was intended to," she smiled seductively. Kyle, now immune to her charms, rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," Kyle went back to her question. "Prode and Prejudice quote."

"Crafty," Rose blushed. "Quoting Jane Austen."

"It's Annabelle's favorite book as well," Kyle grinned. "She spits out quotes from it all the time."

"What other ones do you know?" Rose's eyes sparkled. This romance stuff found in novels is what she loved the most. Kyle knew that, and she loved that he paid attention to it.

"It is universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a large fortune must be in want of a wife."

She smiled widely. "Brilliant."

Hermione Weasley walked by her daughter's room, a small smile coming across her face. Listening to the whispered voices, she recalled Ron's sneaking into her room at her parent's house during the time he was in training. They could stay up all night, talking or just holding each other. She remembered how much they cherished the time together, and slipped away from the door.

Ron stirred as she slid back into the bed. "Mione?"

"Go back to sleep, love," she whispered.

"Not until you come here," he muttered, clumsily grabbing her waist. She chuckled and a snuggled against him sleepily. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ronald," she said happily. She hoped that one day her family would have the happiness she does.

**So what did you think? **

**Review and let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own it :P **

"What am I good at?" Annabelle groaned as they took a seat at the park bench. Nat looked at her oddly.

"Umm," the dark haired girl replied. "Talent wise, or school wise?"

"Talent."

"Being nice," Nat said firmly. "Sewing, but that's Lucy's thing."

"Speaking of which, we're supposed to go get measured for our dresses that she's making," Annabelle said happily. Nat laughed at how easily distracted she was. "Though she said James is helping her design mine."

"_James?_" Nat said in shock. "I love the boy, but his wardrobe consists of v-necks and jeans. Albus is the one with style."

"He has this thing lately with treating me like a princess," Annabelle rolled her eyes. "He's personally having a dress made, paying for it, and helping with what he has in mind for me."

"Could we take a moment and appreciate how perfect you two are for each other?" Nat groaned. "Something about you two just makes sense, it's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Lily appeared and took a seat in the grass in front of them.

"That Annie found her perfect prince charming," Nat said. "Who's giving her gifts and treating her like a princess. And he's a gentleman. And he's handsome."

"Like you have any room to talk," Lily snorted. "You have the perfect bloke that you're stringing along. He's completely devoted to you."

"I am not stringing him along," Nat argued. She and Lily frequently had this discussion. "Hugo knows how we work."

"Wake up and smell the roses. It's not working anymore."

"Why are you always like this?"

"Maybe because Hugo is my cousin," Lily snapped back. "I know you may not be close to your family, but I'm close to mine. Hugo and I took baths together, he's like my brother. The fact that he follow you around like a puppy is starting to piss me off just a bit."

Kenny walked up to see the two girls bickering. "What's happened now?"

"Same row they've been having for a year," Annabelle sighed sadly. "Lily, I'm sure Nat doesn't mean any harm."

"How about you both just shut up?" Kenny snapped. The three other girls looked at her in shock. Kenny was almost as sweet as Annabelle.

"Excuse me?" Nat frowned. "I'm not going to stand here and be insulted by my best friend."

"I'm not insulting you," Lily argued. "I'm just saying that you need to think about how you feel and stop leading him on of you're going to end up going to someone else. I'm sick of this being something everybody knows about and nobody talks about."

"Just back off, Lily!" Kenny finally raised her voice too. "We are all supposed to be friends. Family or not, there will be no fighting like this. We depend on one another, and that doesn't change because you guys disagree on _one_ thing. If we had the same views on it all, that'd be a bit boring_. Stop. Fighting_. Understood?"

"Yeah," Nat said slowly, blinking away her tears. "I'm sorry Lils."

"It's fine," Lily said. "I-I should be the one apologizing. I don't know what my deal is lately."

Annabelle cleared her throat. Her soft voice calmed everyone down a little. "I think we just haven't spent enough time with each other. Despite being in the same house, we haven't been around really."

"We haven't talked," Lily sighed. The girls sat in a circle in the grass. Nat tugged at it silently. "We don't talk anymore."

"So let's talk," Kenny sighed. She could feel it bubbling up in her throat, but lost the ability to say it. "Nat. What's going on."

Nat blushed. "Honestly? I'm scared."

"Of getting hurt?" Annabelle asked sadly.

"Yes," Nat replied, her tears still threatening. "I know I was only thirteen, but when Peter dumped me for Isabelle...I don't know. Every time I think about being in a relationship, I get really frightened. I care about Hugo too much, we're too close. If I lose him, I don't know what I'll do."

"What makes you think you'll lose him?" Lily asked sadly. "He's unhealthily devoted to you."

"Because it's fun," Nat said. "He likes to try and win my affection, it's the only reason he's still around."

"That's not true," Annabelle took her friends hand. "Hugo knows exactly how you feel, and that doesn't change his feelings at all."

All four girls sat in silence for a moment until Lily spoke softly. "Is there any way we can help you be less scared?"

"I don't think so," Nat confessed. "I'm sure I'll come to reason at some point, but I'm preventing heartbreak as long as I can."

"Then I think it's only fair that we don't pressure you into anything," Annabelle assured her. She turned to Kenny, who had been silent since her outburst. The other two seemed to silently agree on something.

"Right," Nat said, wiping her eyes with finality. "You have had crazy mood swings these past few months, but mainly stayed on depressed."

"You're eating habits have skyrocketed," Lily added.

"And you spend all your time with Albus," Annabelle gently put in. "And you seem to have suddenly connected with Ginny."

"Something is up," Nat concluded. "You just told Lily and I how we all depend on one another. We're best friends, and we need to be open and honest with each other. What's happened that has changed you so much?"

"Is it still Tyler?" Lily asked. "Because I thought we were past the little prick."

"We are," Kenny promised. She wouldn't cry. She would be honest with her closest friends. "It hasn't been Tyler for a long time. Actually, for as long as it hasn't been Tyler, it's been Albus."

"It's always been Albus," Annabelle smiled. "For as long as I can remember, it's been him for you."

"I know," Kenny replied. Her head dropped to her hands. "And it always will be Albus."

"Well, we all knew that to—

"I'm pregnant."

Silence fell. Young witches and wizards playing quidditch and parents calling their children filled up the space between the four, very confused friends. Kenny kept her head bowed, Lily sat ramrod straight and confused, Nat couldn't decide whether or not to speak, and Annabelle kept a firm, collected look about her. She was the first one to say something. "By Tyler?"

Kenny nodded miserably. "Albus wants to take care of it though. We're getting married, working something out with McGonagall...your parents are even helping."

The next few minutes was spent in tears and explanation of Albus, Kenny's parents, the Potter's, and the story they were using because the Potter's believed that it was Albus' child. When Kenny was finished, she looked to her friends in hope.

Lily had a few tears falling down her face, but with a small smile. Nat had a light shining in her eyes, and Annabelle was twisting her hands anxiously. Kenny sniffled. "So? Girls?"

Lily launched herself at Kenny. "_I'm going to be an AUNT!"_

"A baby!" Nat shrieked, hugging her as well. Annabelle was pulled into the hug fest and began laughing her contagious laugh. Soon, they were all rolling around in the grass, laughs causing people to look and their spirits high.

"What's so funny?"

The girls froze and looked up to see Lucy, Hugo, and Louis standing before them. As usual, Louis had on his wide framed glasses, hair in its spiky fashion, and camera hanging around his neck. The girls always teased him about looking like a 'hipster.' he even wore jeans, suspenders, and a bow tie. Lucy wore her usual stylish sundress that she made herself, and Hugo sported basketball shorts and a v-neck.

"Nothing," Lily answered Louis. "I really don't know why we started laughing. It's just one of those days."

"Well," Hugo plopped down, throwing his arm over Nat. "I think this is a great day."

"What makes it a great day?" Kenny asked as Nat settled into Hugo's side. Lucy plopped childishly into Kenny's lap, and Lily rested against Louis's leg, deciding to braid Annabelle's hair. It was just like they'd used to relax after exams under the beach tree.

"What's not great?" Louis smiled, snapping a picture of Kenny and Lucy. "We're all here together, the sun is shining, our family is healthy...it's wonderful."

"Just like old times," Annabelle grinned.

"We have friends and significant others," Lucy pointed out. "But we can always come back to each other, because this is where it all started; each other."

"Your family is so cheesy," Nat pointed out. "You're all romantic."

"Roxy isn't," Lily argued. "And Dominique. They're both not into romance. Rose pretends to not be, but we all know she's obsessed with the classics."

"The point is," Hugo said. "It's in our blood, and we aren't ashamed of it. We live and love in a peaceful time, and I'm going to enjoy that as long as I'm on this earth."

Across the park, a man watched, biding his time...

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that it was another filler to move the story along. The next one is much more important. Love my followers…though a review really wouldn't hurt!**


End file.
